Requiem Serenade Rondo Scattered Memories
by yuuri08tsukimori
Summary: Satoshi is striving hard to support his studies in his quest for finding a job he met a guy named Kashiwagi Airen soon he found out his employer is a vampire.. later on a memories of Yuki suddenly tormenting him.. who is Yuki to Airen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You and I

Kashiwagi Corporation

Hello, sir my name is kirigaya satoshi I came here to apply as your personal assistant, Satoshi said but he chuckled.

So your Kirigaya-san? You're an average student why you're asking or just risking yourself for unreachable position? Airen harshly replied.

You can ask me anything, sir I need this job to support studies, Satoshi beg….. And need to prove hiself.

Fine, read this proposal and tell me what do you think? Airen said teasing Satoshi.

President, there's something wrong about this proposal there's a hole on it, Satoshi abruptly said.

President your in danger if you sign this 50% percent of your shares with be transfer to this- who gave you this proposal, you must block his plans of making you down to your position, Satoshi added with a surprising glimpse of challenge.

Suddenly someone opened door rushing and she can't hold her breath!

Nii-sama don't sign that proposal the vice president wants to get rid of you Seiren said holding her breath of saving his brother.

You, how did you know about this? Your just an average student? Airen questionably asked of surprised.

My intuition, president I understand if you can't accept me here I'm going ahead Satoshi abruptly said with failure of loneliness in his purple eyes….

Wait! Did I say, you can go? Fine your accepted Kirigaya-san your lucky, your genius enough to save me, Airen said happily.

Genius? Wait are you Kirigaya Satoshi-san? Seiren asked unmistaken are you? Tell me?

Why are you asking? Airen answered yes he is Airen speak out.

Nii-sama his super genius Kirigaya Satoshi who competes in four major competitions in America and England Seiren introduced him happily and Airen didn't expect that this guy is really a genius.

Thank you president, Satoshi said.

Your genius enough why now you're an average student? Airen suddenly get asked.

It's my secret sir, can I go now I have an interview for my next job, thank you sir I'm going ahead, Satoshi said in hurry of being late.

I don't care if your going late now you're my assistant I don't need you for hours I need your presence here in my side, Airen said cruelly.

I understand, president Satoshi gasped.

Let's go, Kigigaya-san, from now on just follow my order Airen snap and clench his teeth and look forward to his prey secretary the glare of vampire.

After a few days Satoshi felt there's something wrong, yes he had a better work, a place to live, enough earned money to pay his tuition fee and for his needs but why he became one persons assistant…. Why he followed and achieved all of these but there's something wrong.

Are you listening Satoshi? Airmen pissed of his new habit.

I'm sorry, president I wasn't listening again, Satoshi admitted he felt sorry for his spacing out again.

Tell me what's wrong Satoshi? Once move Airen gasped and horribly felt sorry for Satoshi's change.

President your not going to be mad if I asked you some personal question, I think your not a human please correct me if I'm wrong but I felt you're not… that's why I want to asked, can I ask are you a vampire? Satoshi asked with amusing and fell bad for his question.

Yes I am, I'm a Ceres vampire I'm known as blood sucking demon now do you understand I'm different from you, Airen answered and glared with his crimson eyes.

You're not going to say, are you afraid of vampire? Or you're not going to run? Satoshi said with fear and halt with his fearless question.

Your not afraid of me even I told you to run your not about to do it because you're my prey Airen imply with a cruel and misery life for Satoshi.

Well I need to say sorry for you because if I'm your prey I'm just nothing look my blood is not different from anyone and I hate vampire no offense sir Satoshi answered he felt sorry for what he's told but surprisingly Airen chucked cruelly….

Fantastic, as my prey, amazing finally I found a hatred, pain misery and cruelty…. Finally Airen chuckled, he cupped his chin then the tips of his fingers playing on Satoshi's bare lips "your mine" he whispered.

Suddenly Seiren appeared and change the mood between Satoshi and Airen, she's every happy to report the successes of Satoshi's plan.

Kirigaya-san we won against him! You did it she shouted out loud that pissed Airen.

What happened? Exactly Seiren report it… Airen pissed asked.

Vice president went to our trap and look what happened everyone knew from security guards to high directors, that he really betrayed your trust Seiren said happily and gratefully for Satoshi big help to them.

That's early to be happy, Kashiwagi-hime yes we won now but he improvise and used those certain proposal president signed without knowing what's behind of it and tell it its, his behind the fraud he's corrupt and two of them will be kick out if the share holders figured it out Satoshi said professionally and confident amusing and interested to fight back.

So what can we do? Kirigaya-san Seiren worriedly asked she's hopeless again and worried for his brother's wrath if that day comes…..

Don't worry Seiren, they can't kick me out of my own position Airen seemingly assured his sister he saw Seiren smiled and felt relief.

Kashiwagi-hime, please call an emergency meeting were now on our first move to urge and gained those doubted trust of board of directions, president I prepared a PowerPoint presentation the probable cause and secrets behind the fraud and 50% percent of taking shares…. And a strong evidence that all of board of directors are all involved of vice president schemes… Satoshi sarcastically said and now the table is all in favor for the president.

Yes, as you wish Kirigaya-san, Seiren happily run and called all board of directors while, Airen was surprised for Satoshi's work even thought his always spacing out.

Are you sure your 16 years old and an average student? Airen asked amazingly.

Yes I am, listen to me president everything is left in your hands better believe for what's wrong and what is right, now go ahead my work is finished Satoshi willingly open the gate to his employers to do his wishes…. Now his free.

But surprisingly Airen held and gasped happily, "better be my quest, my prey" Airen happily chucked…. Finally now he saw finally Satoshi's smile.

Better be not late president Satoshi answered happily in rush.

After of gruel some days of worked in Kashiwagi corporation and Satoshi return back to his school and surprisingly, he didn't expect he did too much effort…

Congratulations, Satoshi from the back there's smiling student council president, Kashiwagi Airen.

Thank you president, but to think I didn't want it Satoshi answered with grieved and annoyance being known again.

Your just lucky now, Kirigaya you're the head of the class you but l'll make sure your not worth of it being top 1 an immature and- Shina didn't finished his doubtful moment, when he saw the glare of fierce demon president.

Everyone listen from now on respect my page Kirigaya Satoshi is my page no one dare to teased, humiliate and embarrassed my page if you dare to live Airen looked at them with fierce cold shining red eyes of his….

Yes Kashiwagi-sama everyone bravery and apologetic answered their lord…

When did I become your page? President in fact you're not bad enough don't throw your friends to live alone! Satoshi said humbly and felt sorry for Airen's cold attitude.

I don't need anyone's sympathy you do know that so you better hell shut up Airen hurtle said avoiding the fact of being alone "ah whatever" Satoshi said and passing left and everyone look amazed to them.

After a few days summer break came and always Satoshi is tied to his problems regarding his employer… now living in Kashiwagi mansion…

I know vampire can't walk to- Satoshi didn't finished what is been talking about when he felt Airen behind him.

I told you I'm a vampire but the most powerful vampire and I'm thirsty would you like to feed me? Airen asked seductively his about to use vampires charm… still thirst of blood.

Sorry but I don't want do feed you maybe next year Satoshi said unwillingly.

Oh? Really? Well don't come for me when you're dying Airen teasingly said.

I told you I hate vampire no offense to you Ceres, but I hate all of them that's why I don't want to offer my blood even I died… Satoshi hurtly said.

Then if I bitten you, you'll cursed me? Well I love that but I respect you… that are why you're my prey, now let's go inside Satoshi Airen said humbly and humorous, and why am he different from other "humans"?

Hey Nii-sama can I borrow Kirigaya-san? Please Seiren said begging to his elder brother.

For what? Seiren oh you're asking him to go out with you? Fine go ahead Airen teasingly said.

Of course not gosh Nii-sama I know his your prey, he knew were vampires so I won't hold back, Kirigaya-san your been called to arithomomania, the vampire association, Seiren said unpleasing and obese Satoshi's expression.

It's too early to be summoned well I guess I need to visit them, I will go Kashiwagi-hime Satoshi claimed willingly.

That bastard human, now his up to use Airen-sama, he's very desperate for his parent's justice Eirin said.

But do you remember he promised to us, he'll use a vampire to return to his- well his a better replacement what do you think? Irene said, suggesting for Satoshi's allegiance.

Elders, Ceres-sama is here with Seiren-hime and Kirigaya-san Shana reported…

Let them in, Eirin replied welcome Airen-sama and princess Seiren its our please to meet two of you again and of course you Kirigaya-san Eirin warmly welcome their guest with a suspicious glare to Satoshi.

Kirigaya-san, how are you now? Irene said implying something.

I'm fine, elder mistress two, in fact I'm gland I kept my promise to return back and take my right position Satoshi said harshly out loud.

What are you talking about Satoshi? Iren tells me who is he and why you summoned him! Answer me Airen squint to Irene to receive an answer he needed.

His Kirigaya Satoshi-san, his the son of Ares vampire Yui and Miyu Kirigaya after his parents death we decided to take and don't acknowledge his as a successor because his a human and adopted child only Eirin answered looking for Airen's expression.

What's wrong if his an adopted well I acknowledge him, even without turning him as a vampire Airen ordered.

Yes Airen-sama, and also Airen-sama, Kirigaya-san is a candidate to be your mate Eirin said obeying and introducing Satoshi as a perfect blood mate for Airen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

White rose ~ loyalty

"let's go home Satoshi"" Airen ordered tired for another business day.

President you can go ahead I have something to take after that I will go Satoshi replied humbly, his now about to take his order, the special white rose seeds.

Oh your about to fetch, white rose seeds? Can I go along with you Airen teasingly pleaded.

I really, really love white roses do you know what white roses means? Satoshi asked while looking away from seductive eyes of Airen.

White roses mean eternity eternal love, why? Is there other meaning on it? Airen asked based on Satoshi's glimpse.

Yes you're right but I want to include one new meaning of white roses and that's "trust and loyalty" Satoshi said Airen nodded and they went to elevator….

While riding on Satoshi opened his laptop, it surprised him when he read to his email account about an urgent message…

Dear Satoshi-sama,

Sorry were very sorry our fresh white roses wasn't delivered yet so we apologize, but we have red roses do you want to see? It's our gift for our beloved customer.

Manager,

Yuu Serina

That girl she's pissing me again well, well done you won Serina, Satoshi said.

Without bothering that his not alone there beside him, his employer and the most powerful and dangerous vampire of all after a few minutes they arrived at Minami flower ship.

Welcome sir, oh? You brought someone with you? Serina said looking mysteriously on Airen.

Satoshi who is he? Wait look newly delivered white rose for you and a brought for you Serina said hurried handling the seeds and bouquet of white roses to Satoshi.

Serina, what do you mean of these? Satoshi pissed asked.

Kashiwagi-sama I think I need to speak with you, do you know that he loved white roses more than everything even in his parent death he didn't even cry just he glance held and smell the fragrance of white rose that's why, white rose means everything to him even that's- Serina stop she forgotten her position looking around while Airen is still quiet.

Just do your job, I'm wasting my time here talk to him Airen interrupted pissed by knowing the association dark plans.

Followed by eyes, Satoshi giggled "thank for the flowers president" Satoshi abruptly said without looking to Airen who's waiting silently for him.

Happy birthday! Satoshi! Look all of these flowers he brought only for you all white flowers, don't kr- didn't he mentioned to you he knew Hanakotoba that's why he asked me to do these… look I bake this only for you Serina happily told, his employer plans his vampire employer.

White roses represent innocence and purity are traditionally associated with marriages and new beginnings, white rose is a symbol of honor and reverence either remembrance well it shows we beloved prey Otanjobi Omodetou Airen said while waiting and watching Serina and Satoshi celebrating Satoshi's birthday.

Airen-sama isn't you going to celebrate with them? Bernard asked while looking to Satoshi's face still he hasn't show his true feelings.

No I'm not, Bernard I'm going out, if I didn't returned back take him home Airen ordered.

After I hour Airen left, now Satoshi currently returning back to limo without knowing Airen existence wasn't there.

Where is president? Satoshi surprising asked.

Satoshi-sama, Airen-sama ordered me to take you home, let's go Satoshi-sama, Bernard answered without telling a single thing.

Satoshi wasn't expecting Airen to leave but why? After Airen's confusion left, Satoshi can't leave even a single thought about the vampire, I'm glad he brought me a white roses but I want his existence here right beside me but why? Satoshi's thought brought him yi ~ shien, suddenly blown up Satoshi's unendless thought about Airen that they arrived at Airen's mansion.

"Welcome home my prey" Airen said.

I told you I'm not ah whatever why did you left me president? Satoshi asked staring mad at Airen.

Did you miss me? Airen answered happily.

Where have you been? Why you didn't even say a thing to me huh? If ever I'm your prey just leave a single notice if ever you disappear Satoshi said while he can't hold back his tears…

Hey! Nii-sama you made Kirigaya-san cried! To his very own birthday how cruel are you? Seiren replied she went to Satoshi's side and comport him.

Come here my prey, Airen ordered and right away Satoshi's followed.

I'm sorry if I left you but why are you worried so much? Look I'm fine why? Did someone left you? That's why you're afraid to lose me too? Airen said picking up the pieces happened.

The same day, my parents given me a lot of white rose they saw me happy enough after a few hours later in my very own birthday they left me like what you did! Satoshi said soothing hiself but this is far, far and pain swells back again.

Do you want to be my mate Satoshi? Even without turning as a vampire? Airen replied making hind felt belong to someone right vampire's "possessiveness"

Your mate? But I'm not a vampire President, Satoshi answered wasn't thinking there's a possibility to be vampire's mate a human? They don't shared love why him?

Call me Airen, Satoshi also stop calling me president look I have a migraine because of your unendless calling me of president Airen corrected, he worried too much to comprehend too much guilt.

I will be your mate, turn me to a vampire Airen, Satoshi's decided to be a vampire for Airen's sake.

What? Are you sure? If you become my mate you're going to be mine, a vampire a blood sucking demon are you sure to walked to hell? Airen creepy said while observing his assistant sudden decision.

Yes Airen, Satoshi decidedly said.

As you wish Airen answered then he prickle his right wrist when he saw his blood flowing Airen cupped Satoshi's chin he drunk his blood from then he kissed him while transfusing his blood, a Ceres blood that can turn him to be a vampire as Satoshi's wish….

I'm a vampire now? Satoshi asked while looking to Airen happily.

Yes you are now bite me Satoshi, Airen ordered but it surprised them when Satoshi's hair suddenly turned to common and his eyes too and a blurred memories.

Flashback

You better be alive don't let anyone stained you like what I did, a girl appeared then she drops a baby beneath a river in flowing faster than a neutral speed of water.

End of flashback

What happened to me? Airen why my hair change why my eyes too and a weird memory tell me is these are the true effects of being a vampire? Satoshi hysterically screamed to Airen, begging why? He felt he forgotten something.

My Satoshi listen to me you're a Ceres royalty too it means your nearly my cousin or my brother Airen admitted he needs to make Satoshi calm down.

Me? A Ceres vampire? But you'll not go to regret me as your mate? Satoshi innocently asked.

Of course not, I don't care no matter what, if you're a human or a Ceres vampire as long as your mine Airen replied.

Nii-sama you better look at this, like you he has a moon, a crescent moon birth mark Seiren hurried said to her brother.

Shut up Seiren, now there's a Ceres royalty between two of us if vampire council figured it out they about to get rid of Satoshi that's why you better shut up until we figured out who is Satoshi to us? To be able to protect him, Airen said he merely choose to let him stay a human than he changed him.

There's no need for that, I don't care if they killed me but because I'm blood bond to you, your madness will thrown against to them Satoshi unmistaken said.

Next day, Satoshi and Airen was working in Kashiwagi corporation when Satoshi felt thirsty he don't know what to do so he came to Airen's office.

Are you thirsty Satoshi? Airen said.

Yes I am can I drink your blood? Satoshi said.

Sure my blood is all yours now drink as much as you want Airen assured him then Satoshi's fangs pierced Airen's neck, Satoshi feel Airen's blood is the only one soothed him, as long as he fangs deepen his sins goes deepen too…

I'm fine now thanks Airen, Satoshi said without looking at him Satoshi felt there's something wrong with him why I can't look at him but I want him to care of me, to make him love me.

Did I fall in love with him? When did it start? Or only effect of blood bond Satoshi thought just blown up again.

Are you alright Satoshi? Airen worriedly answered said.

No I'm fine if you'll excuse me Airen, Satoshi said.

You can love me as much as you want my dear Satoshi don't be in denial stage Airen said teasingly and looking over if Satoshi will answer or run away.

Your wrong I'm not going fall in love with you! I'm just here to protect you there's nothing else Satoshi madly screamed toward to Airen.

To project me? From whom? Ah? Your going to protect me so that no one can ever take advantage of me expect to you? Fine be my guard as long as you want Airen said.

Suddenly they gone interrupted by Seiren shown up, screaming in joy and happiness.

Nii-sama I got accepted in America I did it! Finally Seiren happily said looking for his brother's approval.

Really? So you're leaving me too? Whatever, I'm happy to see you leaving for your dreams, Airen heartbrokenly said.

Why? Kirigaya-san is here Nii-sama I'm going back I promise, I'm not going to leave you Seiren replied she wants to assure his elder brother that's she doesn't resemble his parents.

I'm not stopping you, you can leave but don't dare say goodbye to me do you understand Seiren? Airmen ordered.

Yes Airen-niisama, Kirigaya-san please take care of my brother also don't leave him alone you're his blood mate, you can feel if his lying or hiding something, that's him he doesn't want to brother anyone for his worthless problems Seiren leaved his brother to his assistant also his blood mate to take care of him for 5 years.

Brother, I'm sorry I have something to tell you, listen Yukizawa Miyuki returned back Seiren worriedly reported to her brother, she nearly forgotten about it.

Oh? You told my Airen already Miyuki passing said.

Keeping his charm to them.

Long time no see Seiren-hime and my Airen Miyuki said his running towards to Airen and grasped him very tight.

So you're his vampire mate? I'm Yukizawa Miyuki and you? Miyuki sarcastic smirked towards to Satoshi.

I'm Kirigaya Satoshi, yes I'm his vampire mate why is there something wrong about it Miyuki? Satoshi halfheartedly snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Long lost acquaintance

Yes there is, Satoshi do you know why I returned look? To get rid of you Miyuki warned and threatened his life.

Oh? Really? For a traitor like you to threatened my simple life? Are you that fond to Airen? Satoshi teasingly said.

Me? A traitor? Well being a traitor is what I like, I thought you won't acknowledge me again my best friend Miyuki surprisingly said.

Of course even I'm mad of vampire became like it, Satoshi admittedly answered.

I came back to see you but I didn't expect you were with Airen, that was unbelievable both powerful vampire now? I told you, you're a vampire but you're not listening to me! Finally a Ceres royalty is all complete we can- Miyuki stopped he didn't expect Satoshi left with Airen.

What was that? Why did you take me huh Airen? Satoshi grumpy said.

I'm jealous very jealous I want you all by myself, your mine Airen answered whole heartedly but Satoshi the same time felt his heart beat race and he can't hold back he wanted Airen all by himself too.

Suddenly Satoshi can't hold back, he grab and squeeze Airen hand then their hands laced each finger felt each other eagerness for each other "don't worry I'm yours" Airen Satoshi heart warmly said.

Do you want to go out with me? Airmen asked.

But you do have a proposal's to sign and meetings too, Airen don't try to forget your position Satoshi angrily said.

My dear assistant I'm sorry to embarrass you but I already finished it, Airen answered.

What? How? Satoshi immediately asked.

My secret so let's go out gosh your always cute I want those lips to be mine, your eyes to look only to me Airen said touching Satoshi's face he cupped his chin lick those pink lips and claim it all by himself.

You kissed me again? Satoshi held his swell lips.

Yes of course I love you that are why I need to go my side Airen grasped him very tight.

But I don't know myself and I'm a Ceres vampire what if I'm your brother you'll regret me right? Satoshi looked down.

Then its fine, perfect from that you won't run away and hesitated to not stay at my side, now Satoshi do you love me? Airen asked.

Yes I do, I love you too Airen I want to stay with you, I want those fangs leave a beautiful mark on my neck Satoshi pleaded without knowing Airen's real nature.

But I will do that if you're ready for now we will be late to our date Airen pleasingly take grip of Satoshi hand then they run…

Hey! Where are we going? What are we doing in a hotel? Airen answer me? Satoshi asked.

From now on, you'll discover who am I, after this you'll hate me Airen admitted, when they rode on elevator Airen got controlled of Satoshi's body until they come to their chamber, Airen pushed Satoshi to the bed, he open the drawer and took the handcuffs he put handcuffs both on Satoshi's both wrists and both ankles until he undressed Satoshi finally… he let Satoshi to regain his consciousness he was very surprised to see himself fully naked with both handcuffs in his wrist and ankles…

Airen what are you doing? Satoshi asked he can't help what is happening, why he was naked? Why?

Airen opened the second drawer and took the whip… he rashly whipped Satoshi to his ass just whipped and whipped until he got controlled of his anger.

Called me Airen-sama, do you understand Satoshi? Airen unpleasantly look, the glared of demon.

Airen-sama, what is this? Why are you punishing me? Why? Satoshi start to get feared.

Then Airen start undressing himself while looking on Satoshi, Satoshi gone crying but he, (Airen) wants more he wants get more feared… fears of his mate.

He walked against the bed then pinned Satoshi, his still in verge of tears while Satoshi look feared, Airen is smiling he wants to see more pain.

You're not going to scream? I will let you, scream as much as you want oh? You're not going? Airen smirked.

No I'm not going Airen-sama Satoshi answered.

Then he start to blown kisses, to Satoshi's chin, nose forehead up to his pink lips longed waited for hot pleasurable kisses from Airen.

…aaahh… Airen-sama! Don't do this, Airen-sama! Airen-sama he screamed pleasurably.

You told me you're not going too screamed why now? Did you change your mind? Airen teasingly said while he licks, bit and pinched Satoshi's pink nipples, to his surprised he heard Satoshi screamed his name repeating it many times.

Airen-sama! Please, Airen-sama! Aah…h… Satoshi squalled.

What do you want Satoshi a hot blow job or to play in your tight virgin ass? Airen asked cruelty and harshly his dirty seductive voice and touches made Satoshi to ask for more…

I want both Airen-Sama just don't stop Satoshi incoherent words.

Then Airen took Satoshi's cock he stroke it and put slowly to his mouth, Satoshi shuddered in pain and pleasure.

Airen-sama, no- I'm coming! Then Airen swallowed ivory fluid from Satoshi's come….

He didn't wait until Satoshi recovered, he immediately kiss Satoshi, their tongues intertwine in passion, pain and merely longing then Airen pulled away he looked to Satoshi's beauty, he wanted to buried in his mind the real beauty of Satoshi body… "His Satoshi"….

Open your mouth Satoshi, Airen ordered, Satoshi obeyed Airen put his index finger, to Satoshi's mouth afterwards he added middle finger and ring finger then he pulled, Airen watch his Satoshi's pain changed into totally burst pleasure.

He slowly put his index finger against to Satoshi's entrance, it surprised Satoshi his eyes filled in tears then Airen added two more finger finding for Satoshi's sweet spot finally Airen found it, Satoshi screamed in joy….

Satoshi tell me what do you want? Airen asked.

Airen-sama please come inside of me, please fuck me! Airen-sama Satoshi eagerly said he straddle his legs he felt the pain of handcuffs in his ankles.

Oh? You're too excited to put my big thick cork in your ass well that's good to be heard Satoshi now beg for it, beg for it my dear Satoshi.

Please Airen-sama please put your cock inside of me please Airen-sama I need it Satoshi incoherently begged for it.

Then Airen pulled his fingers and thrust his big, thick cock inside Satoshi's entrance Satoshi felt very very good.

Airen-sama thrust it deeper Satoshi begged screaming.

Then he thrust deeper finally they felt extremely good, there was a part of pain for Satoshi, Airen saw blood flowing from Satoshi's thigh.

Airen-sama I'm going to come no… aahh… h… Satoshi screamed.

Damn fuck! I'm coming! Airen explicit screamed.

Then their comes explode in their abdomen, with too much pain Satoshi fell asleep.

Next day Satoshi awoke he remembered what exactly happened he given up his virginity to Airen, his handcuffs wasn't there anymore but actually Airen did rape him?

Good morning Satoshi, Airen said.

Why did you do that? Airen-sama why? Satoshi glared his very mad.

Oh? Your referring about I raped you, why are you mad now? Cry until you wish Airen cruelty said, he heard his phone rings.

Hello, what do you want? Airen asked to Miyuki.

You hell bastard what did you do to my best friend huh? Airen!, Miyuki screamed madly.

Talk to him by yourself, Satoshi your beloved best friend wants to talk to you? Do you want to talk to him? Airen smirked he gave his cellphone to Satoshi.

Hello? Satoshi answered.

Hello Satoshi what the hell Airen did to you? Your voices are you crying? Miyuki worriedly asked.

I don't care if you worried about me or what, no matter what happens to me it doesn't matter to you, I can trust Airen than you! Satoshi replied then pressed the button to end the call.

You trust me than to your best friend? Airen laughed pierce.

I cannot forgive him anymore he lied to me, he taken the one I loved my first love Satoshi said.

First love? Is that important to you? Did that person loved you? Airen surprisingly said his too curious and got interested.

Yes his very important my everything he saved me always protecting me and- but Ai-niisama doesn't betrayed me, only Miyuki seduced him but he left me, Miyuki- Satoshi didn't finished what his talking about.

Well that's good, cry my dear, but what if, if Miyuki just cared about you that your love was the one who wants to run away from you? Airen worriedly asked.

Ai-niisama can't do that Miyuki, yes Miyuki did this he wanted to suffered and now you, Satoshi helplessly said now without knowing Airen is his savior.

Can I occupy your heart? So it really belongs to your brother, eat your breakfast I'm going ahead, Bernard will fetch you Airen madly answered, why can't he just claimed his him why?

Miyuki contacted Airen again but Airen doesn't want to talk to anyone but hasn't have a choice but to answer.

Airen please tell him, you're still alive please I begged you Satoshi needs you Airen!, Miyuki can't help to hide the truth to Satoshi.

He doesn't need his Ai-niisama any more, he can live for himself, that's enough Miyuki you can return back to his side, I'm leaving him there's no returning back, take care of my Satoshi Airen said.

Satoshi is still confused now he remembered Airen never raped him but he gave up hiself, why did Airen asked him if he can occupied Ai-niisama place why?

I love him, that's why he belongs to me Satoshi claimed, while showering he heard his phone ringing, he wear his robe and looked for it, its Miyuki.

Hello, Satoshi listen to me, find Airen I don't know whets going around but his about to left you, please don't lose him again, Miyuki begged.

What are you talking about? Where's Airen? Tell me I can't lose him again what do you mean? Why again? Huh Miyuki? Don't tell me his Ai-niisama? Tell me! Miyuki! Oh! Why I didn't recognize him! Satoshi said immediately he dressed up, he run to the lobby and find Bernard he needed to find Airen.

Bernard tell me where is Airen, tell me! This is an order! Satoshi said.

Satoshi-sama, Airen-sama wasn't about to meet you anymore before he left he wanted to be with you for a while Bernard admitted.

That guy he planned these his plan- he used Kashiwagi-hime like she's going to left to study in America but the truth is, now do your plan say goodbye then left promise- I will surely killed you Airen! He passing picked his cellphone he contracted Serina.

Serina can you bring Ai-niisama's gift to me, please bring my Bakuya to the airport, thank you Serina, them he pressed the button, end call he ordered Bernard to bring him to the airport as much as possible.

He called his Ai-niisama and gladly he answered him, he planned while talking to him hell hacked the airport's security system.

Hello, Airen where are you now? You know I really wanted to kill you now, tell me where are you? Satoshi said without bothering if he'll answer or not.

Well that's good surely I'm lucky to be get killed by you Airen answered.

Do you know that Ai-niiisama never left me? Now I belongs to you, I can't face him anymore are you that cruel? Satoshi fearlessly said.

Oh really? Are you letting me to occupy your heart? Airen happily said.

Sure why not Ai-niiisama? You're not going to wait for me? Are you that cruel leaving me again? Well I'm sorry this time you can't leave me anymore.

What? Airen didn't expect Satoshi to remember him why? How?

Just wait I'm coming, Airen Satoshi said then he pressed the end call button now he totally hacked the airport's security system


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Am about lose you?

Hello, Ai-niisama oh? I'm sorry you can't leave anymore, not anymore Satoshi cruelty glared.

Satoshi? What are you doing here? Airen surprisingly asked how Satoshi figured out his there.

Look your delayed do you know why? Because I hacked the security system, do you think you can leave me again? Satoshi replied.

Oh? You came to fetch me how sweet my dear? Airen replied then he slapped his hand.

What? Ai-niisama Satoshi snapped.

Look what you did? Airen said.

Kirigaya-sama, what do you meant of these? Why did you hack your own security system? Yuya asked.

I told you already it says before you signed the contract I can hacked my own security system, well if you want to sue me then do it, Sakamoto-san Satoshi answered.

I can't do that, but- Yuya didn't finished what he was trying to say when he saw the demon glared next to Satoshi.

You better stop that, Airen! Satoshi ordered.

You just wasted you time you thought I'm your guardian well I'm not, and you I'm not a very considerate person don't make a mess if you wish to live, manager Yuya Sakamoto, Airen threaten with his cold glared, but his attention droved to Satoshi, how did he know? How? Miyuki you bastard you betrayed, me again?

Then join to me if you're not my Ai-niisama, Airen-sama! Satoshi snapped and Airen nodded to finish his suspicious dwelling his Ai-niisama he knew.

Serina! I'm here! Did you bring my Bakuya? Satoshi asked, Serina brought it, handed it gently to its owner.

My Bakuya, did Satoshi wants me to be acknowledge of my own sword oh how sweet? But Bakuya wont acknowledge me anymore, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Satoshi Airen thought, he began playing within Satoshi play.

While riding in limousine Airen felt tired he was unaware his head fell on Satoshi's shoulder.

Hell fell asleep how are rare I love it, oh he has a long hair why I didn't noticed it what if, if I take off his ponytail and his eyeglass what do you think Serina? Satoshi unease asked he wants to see Airen's face.

Hey! Satoshi don't do that Kashiwagi-sama Serina didn't finished what she talking about already Satoshi did what he believe is right he took off the ponytail it surprised him his blonde hair turned to brown long hair that's right, he look like Ai-niisama I need one evidence to made him to stay at my side, he remembered the necklace he slowly opened his suit, then he open two button in his shirt in his surprised the crescent moon with star in the middle embedded of green diamond.

Hey! Airen open your eyes! Airen Satoshi said screaming he needs to know why his kept pushing him away.

You're too noisy, Satoshi why don't you let me to take a nap, hey why are you crying? Airen worriedly asked he immediately grasped Satoshi.

I hate you, you left me for almost 8 years and now after 5 mouths I'm working with you, your leaving me alone again you told me when I looked at white roses I'll remember you, yes always how long do I need to wait? Satoshi asked.

I told you stop crying, your parents will cursed me, Satoshi Airen said, he nodded.

Kashiwagi-sama, will you please stop leaving, look his very cute crying for you Serina said.

Serina, his too cute but Satoshi never cried like this I know that, that's why I decided to stay at his side, until he hated me, Airen said looking for Satoshi gaze.

Were home, Airen-sama, Serina-sama, Satoshi-sama, Bernard interrupted.

Oh? You made renovation Kashiwagi-sama? Serina asked her brother.

Yes, why? It doesn't look beautiful? Airen asked, replied to her sister's question.

No, Kashiwagi-sama it still beautiful, Serina replied seriously Serina looked at Satoshi why his not talking at them his in silence suddenly Satoshi's phone rings he broke his silence.

Hello Satoshi's speaking, Satoshi said.

It's me, Miyuki hey what's wrong with you Satoshi? Miyuki worriedly asked.

I'm fine, hey what did you called me? Is there something wrong? He asked Miyuki and excuses himself from Serina and Airen.

They- ah never mind Miyuki I'm fine I stopped Airen and now, one of these days I'll accept a subpoena for hacking security system, but I end up losing myself he said to Miyuki.

Huh? Satoshi did Airen hurt you? Tell me? Miyuki angrily snapped.

He didn't do anything please leave me alone, don't talk to me, Satoshi ended up his too mad to himself.

Are you mad at me my Satoshi? Airen claimed grasping him from behind.

I'm not, what are you doing here? Satoshi asked, suddenly Airen grasped him tighter.

I came here to give this to you, that's why I'm in the airport but you jump too much conclusion, well your mine and I'm yours don't worry, Satoshi, Airen said and left Satoshi.

Is that fine, Airen-niisama? You made Serina live with us again? Seiren asked.

Yes is there something wrong Seiren? Airen replied.

So are you willing to marry her and anyone? You're a Ceres vampire, you're the only in our family to have that ability, why are you mad at yourself for Yuki's death? If you really value Yuki-sama then forget him! You own Satoshi please don't lose him too don't let yourself be miserable! Seiren said and hugged his brother.

Who is Yuki? Airen, Kashiwagi-hime Satoshi asked, they didn't expect Satoshi will follow Airen.

Yuki is something special to me, a very special person why Satoshi are you jealous? Airen teasingly asked.

I'm not jealous, I'm not! Satoshi said, but his rage he can't kept if from Airen.

Oh? The necklace suits on you my dear Satoshi, I'm glad you wore it, let's go home now Serina might be angry waiting for us, Airen noticed he can't let to hear Serina's judgment.

While walking home why Serina is with them, Airen let her to stay with them.

Wait, Airen do you have a relation to Serina? Tell me are you related to her? , Satoshi asked.

Yes were related I'm his sister his beloved sister why we didn't look like his too beautiful and his cold glare is absolutely beautiful you're lucky to be his lover, Serina happily admitted, but in Serina's surprised she heard a cold whispered from Satoshi, "Airen is eternally mine"

Yuki-sama? Serina abruptly said.

What are you talking about Serina? What about Yuki? Airen asked.

Satoshi told me exactly what Yuki-sama told me before he dies, how creepy they don't glimpse like that hey Airen Serina said then Airen immediately followed Satoshi.

Satoshi, wait! Hello who is this? Airen answered his phone.

Kashiwagi-sama my daughter is in danger please helping me?! Ara begged for her daughter's severe condition.

Tell me, what can you see in her face? Is she doing that again? I'm coming just wait for me, tell her Yuki will be mad at her is she stay this! Airen replied.

Can I come with you Airen? Satoshi whispered.

Sure my dear, Bernard lets go to the hospital Airen ordered.

Yes, Airen-sama, Bernard hurriedly prepared the limo.

After 20 minutes, Airen and Satoshi aboard at rein bloom main hospital, Airen grabbed Satoshi's hand, and then they run…

In room 206, Sayaka still refusing to take her medicine and now she kept vomiting blood while holding white rose.

Sayaka! Take your medicine Ms. Kaira please prepares her pain killer, Airen ordered.

Yes Kashiwagi-sensei, Ms. Kaira replied immediately she prepared the pain killers, but Sayaka suddenly smiled.

Yuki-niisama, thank god your didn't really leave, Kashiwagi-sama I'm going to do everything to- Yuuki-sama we can't afford to lose him too after you left I beg you Sayaka said begging to Satoshi.

Saya-chan, please take care of yourself if you want me to never leave Airen, Satoshi said comforting his sister without knowing.

Yes Yuki-sama, I'm glad, you can stay with Kashiwagi-sama again, do you know that he saved us, now his saving me from my illness, how dare you to leave him? Sayaka angrily said.

I'm not leaving him again so please take you medicines and listen to Airen okay? Satoshi worriedly said holding his sisters hand tightly.

Ms. Kaira her medicines, Yuki lets go out, Airen said guiding Satoshi out.

Airen tell me, can I be your Yuki to be able to protect you? Satoshi said.

You don't need to be Yuki Satoshi, maybe Sayaka just mistaken, you do really resemble his brothers comforting Airen said holding his hand while kissing his forehead.

Kashiwagi-sama was very sorry for Sayaka's judgment, and for Yuki too, Ara cried begging for Airen's forgiveness.

Madam please stop crying, Yuki wasn't meant to left me and how I realized how he really hated me and I hated myself for my childish behavior, stop begging being with me is hell that's why, forget it or hell will devour you, Airen grunted he wants to put all the blame to him only to him…

You're wrong! Do you think you can put all the blame to yourself, now I understand why you want me to hate you sorry but your kind enough to be hated to, Satoshi said.

Satoshi? Then why are you mad? Look at me hey Satoshi Airen giggled he can't help hiself to look to Satoshi cute anger that surprised the whole hospital to see their beloved vampire prince to laughed freely.

Stop laughing hey! Airen stop that! Everyone is looking at you! Satoshi irritable said.

Then let them see your cute face while you're mad at me?! Airen still laughing his still unstoppable, Sayaka can't bear to not see! , His ex-brother in law laughing again after Yuki's death, when she saw her brother anger and needless laughed of Airen she felt relief now their prince returned back.

Saya-chan why did you stand up? Satoshi asked.

Yuki-sama, no Satoshi-sama please don't leave him, please promise me, Satoshi-sama, Sayaka said, he nodded and promise to take care of Satoshi's lover her ex-brother in law in vampires matrimony…

Let's go now, Satoshi, you need to sleep now! Hey let go… you too… Sayaka, hey you two listen to me! But suddenly Airen felt his chest he can't breathe and his blurred images of Satoshi and Sayaka, both of them surprised when they saw Airen collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My illness, leads to your heart

Hey! Airen open your eyes! Airen anyone please help me Airen collapsed!, Satoshi screamed for help immediately they lift Airen and brought to ICU to conduct an MRI examination.

After I hour Serina and Seiren, saw Satoshi still in waiting room, he felt why? Airen collapsed why?

Who is Kashiwagi Bernard? Hiromi-sensei asked, he looked for Bernard and Bernard stepped forward.

I'm Kashiwagi Bernard what happened to him? Did Airen-sama felt another pain? Or he violated again sensei? Bernard worriedly asked for his brother's condition.

He needs a heart transplant if he won't stop thinking of Yuki-sama, Kashiwagi-sama he needs to be relaxed far away from stressed pain and business problems Hiromi-sensei continued.

I will take care of him, can I see him? Satoshi asked.

Yes, Kirigaya-sama you can, please stay with him, his too emotional stress until now Hiromi said.

I know, I will do anything for him, I don't care if Yuki whomever owned his heart please excuse me, then he open the door looking for Airen, he saw him sleeping very peaceful.

"If I can be Yuki, if I were Yuki, you won't suffered, you won't be alone how can protect you if you love someone else, that's right Yuki I admired and hated you I want him to be mine even your dead you still get hold of his dear heart"

What are you thinking Satoshi? Tell me? What is? Airen worriedly asked.

You better sleep, take some rest don't worry I will go home and take some rest, Airen Satoshi said while hiding his jealously and pained how much he hated hiself, to be Airen's burden.

You need to go home now Airen replied.

I will take care I'm giving you a special prize if you followed the doctor, maybe this is your only chance Satoshi suddenly change his mood to acted well without bothering.

Airen, airen nodded and left the vampire prince, Satoshi realized to contact his friend who just aboard from Australia.

Hello? Kirigaya? Frances answered.

Yes it's me, Frances I have a problem can I go to your place? Satoshi asked.

Sure why not, also I came here to take your answer will you play piano for our piano soloist? Our orchestra needs your help too, Frances frankly admitted.

When do you need me? What piece? If I agree what will change? Satoshi said.

You're in love right? To that Kashiwagi? Right? If I'm right when it did started? Frances asked while reading more files about Airen.

Where are you now? Tell me? You fool stalker? Satoshi angrily straight forward said he agreed to see him to a café.

In a café nearby he saw his stalker friend, flirting to a flirt girl but he interrupted them flirting game, he asked how he knew about Airen.

What is your problem Kirigaya? Your genius in everything but not in love, wow I'm so lucky tell me does he love someone?

Yes he is, Frances I don't know but my rival is already passed away but he loved me but that guy still occupied his heart what should I do? Satoshi admitted.

Make new things you two can share, you two need time to spend, do more effort seduce him do more things only for him but if these things will be wasted learn to give way leave him slowly, Frances seriously answered.

Do you want to try this wine? Frances asked look I'm pretty funny now but I will love your music if you returned back, Kirigaya.

I will if I want to left him now but not now maybe if something happened…. I'm going ahead I'm going back to the hospital, does your flirting job again, and Satoshi teased him.

Aye ~ aye, see you later Kirigaya Frances bid and table a beautiful blonde chick.

After I hour he returned back to hospital and acted like his really asleep for I hour and 30 minutes but his not really when his about to Airen's room he look at his pity self he didn't bothered them when he saw his sisters, brother was there… felt sorry to ~ his thought ends when a cute little vampire bump into he was surprised.

Hey! Nii-chan can I hear your heart? Jun forced and giving his violin, keep begging please Yuki-niichan you promised when you returned back, you're going to fulfill your promise!

Are you sure here? In hospital? Satoshi asked, accepting the violin and silently gasped.

My heart? Are you sure? Fine just listen my heart, he said then places the violin in his shoulder he sighs and listen to his heart my music.

"Your appearance looks like mine" it echoes in my chest as I cry silently.

They say that it is better to know nothing.

But I'm not satisfied with that even in his night lying down in emptiness.

I decided to live now.

Your speed resembles mine I become afraid of a sky unaffected by any brake.

How long do I have to hold out?

We can end this together.

Yuki-sama I'm glad you let me heard your heart, thank you Jun said, holding his hand.

I'm not Yuki but I can let you to hear my heart, I'm Satoshi and you? Satoshi admittedly asked.

I'm Serigawa Jun, Satoshi-niichan but your lonely what's wrong? Are you ~ did I hurt you? Jun innocently asked he was too sorry but Satoshi smiled its fine, I'm not hurted by you but someone's selfish request.

Who? Satoshi-niisama? Airen-sama did bother you? Jun asked wanting for real answer.

Not Airen, but a freak friend of mine… ah forget about it Jun-chan, Satoshi said, he was surprised Airen is standing next to him but he didn't sense of his aura.

You? What are you doing here you better rest! Airen! Satoshi screamed, angrily glared at Airen.

Who is that? Jun and I was worried my love, Airen teasingly look and asked for Jun's assistant to force his Satoshi.

Nothing I'm talking to Jun-chan not to you! A whatever I suddenly Frances got interrupted he grasped Satoshi very very tight.

I'm glad you let me too heard your heart, now will you take my proposal my dear Satoshi Frances said glaring bad to Seiren.

Can I borrow your dear Satoshi I'm tired I want him to feed me, just for 3 months before I die, Airen teasingly said.

You're not let to die Airen not in my watch, Frances let me go! , he takes Airen's hand, and then brought him into his room.

While Seiren asked to talk to Frances and left Airen and Satoshi alone.

What are you doing here Frances-sama? Are you starting to revenge to us do it to me, to anyone but not to Airen-sama! Satoshi protectively said.

Frances sigh and answered I'm protecting Kirigaya, I don't care if your vampire prince tell his schemes to his beloved prey, but I'm sure, Kirigaya will cursed him like that vampire prince I met I'm very sure of it.

So, his majesty, his right if you love someone no matter what he did, if you really care and love him you'll accept it no matter, but you don't know how to love, and if Kirigaya-san loses my brother as well, you two will regret it, forever.

Seiren said and immediately left him, she whispered.

"Kirigaya-san I will be your enemy if you hurt my brother"

You better sleep my dear, you're not a good liar, Airen said while casting a spell but it was never good for Satoshi, one part of his scattered memories returned back.

"I'm Yuki"? That's not true how? Maybe I'm too jealous to think of that, it's just a dream right?

Where am I? Satoshi asked while looking for anyone but he was alone why?

Do you think a vampire prince like him will look for someone like you, he never loved you, remember this, Yuki, that's right kill him, kill him using you bare hands kill him, a mysterious guy kept on telling him about "vengeance"

Stop it! Stop it!

So your forgotten yourself Yuki, fine let me tell this to you, you never love anyone you, just use, Airen because of his power, right if I let him die, he's a gift of darkness to be-

Stop it I'm not, Yuki I'm Satoshi, I'm Kirigaya Satoshi Satoshi screamed but, his head felt like that red thing in that guy's head held the truth about his true Identity finally he remember why he was dead he saved Airen he ordered not use his power but he disobeyed.

Back to reality, Satoshi rose up from the bed, he looked to his vampire prince but still his resting he caressed his face and kissing his forehead he longed to touch Airen again but he stopped when he saw Airen's younger sister staring at him badly.

Can I talk you? Seiren asked calmly while staring badly to Satoshi, now she needs a proof.

Sure Seiren, Yuki answered now finally he returned back with his memories with him as a sign that his not empty anymore living with a used memory from someone he don't know.

In rooftop Seiren opened herself, her brother in law finally returned back finally…

Welcome back Yuki-sama I thought you're not about to back, Seiren admittedly said while his brother in law was surprised.

I'm backing Seiren, but seriously what do you want to hear from me? Satoshi snapped asked, he sigh when the vampire princess glared badly.

Is that true that you return back because you need to play your vengeance Yuki-sama? I don't want to be treason of my brothers suffering but I'm not ignorant, Seiren angrily accused her ex-brother in law.

What do you want to hear from me Seiren-chan? Yes I hate Airen because he didn't listen to me but- Satoshi didn't finished what he was trying to point out when Seiren trembled, nervous and very apologetic, he looked behind he saw Airen ~ Airen was listening to their entire misunderstanding conversation.

Why are you staring at me like that Seiren? Silently, vampire prince taking his ponytail off of his hair and his glasses that made Seiren more scared.

I'm sorry, Nii-sama I'm sorry Seiren kneel that surprised Yuki so much.

Seiren, stand up, I don't need your reasons, mother is coming back again she told me to accommodate my new prey, I don't what's wrong with her order but I want to follow fathers order, I'm sorry Kirigaya Yuki-sama lets go Seiren he ordered Seiren but in his surprised Yuki/Satoshi held his hand.

Are you mad at me Airen? Please don't do this to me begged you, Yuki/Satoshi begged Airen not to left him or to be ignored like that.

My father told me that our marriage is a fake and I don't want to hurt myself any further, I gave you that new life not because I want to see Yuki or what, but I want to repay for saving my life take care Yuki, Airen said and totally left Yuki alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Life with lies

In Kashiwagi mansion a messenger came to fetch Seiren and Airen.

Airen-sama, princess Seiren, her majesty ordered to fetch you and also his highness our prince is here, prince Sheraih is coming then everyone bowed their heads especially vampire princess & prince.

It's my pleasure to meet you my mother's savior, Kashiwagi Airen-sama I'm prince Sheraih my mother her majesty was very worried of you, when you got hospitalized but Airen interfered and said something rude with a smirked to his face.

Did you come here to see Claude? Your highness, Airen said.

Yes, Airen-sama Sheraih admittedly then Airen give the directions to Claude's room or most likely called as Bernard.

After Sheraih left Airen and Seiren felt their mother aura.

Airen, Seiren I'm home oh? Serina and Bernard is here too? Ayen said.

Don't bothered them for a while, why don't you show me my new prey mother? Airen willingly said while watching to his mother.

But Ayen slapped him that surprised him but still masked his true feeling.

Yuki returned back, why did you push him away? Airen what's gotten on you? I brought Yuki I apologize in your part, now talk to him.

Ayen ordered and Airen nodded he walk going to ~ he was still upset walking? Going? What's difference why? I can't be like my siblings their not forbid but I, I'm just a pawned and Yuki to stop the war, but were just only like that? Airen thought.

Are you alright now Airen? Yuki asked he nodded, he smiled cruelty and answered.

Yes I am what about you? I heard you talked to my mother Airen didn't finished his dark plans to pushed Yuki away Yuki knelt, he open a box inside of it, is a green diamond ring a personalize design.

Will you accept me to be your servant? I will do everything only for you, I'm sorry if I hurted you for 8 years, Satoshi/Yuki apologize.

Fine I accept it, wait what are you guys doing here? I thought you all were on something right? Airen surprisingly asked maybe all of them planned it.

What is your first order my lord? Yuki asked.

What if, if I don't want to order you but in fact get use of you? Are you sure do you want to stay here? Airen said while he felt his heart, why he can't breathe, he saw blurred images of Yuki, I need to get hold of myself he said, suddenly Miyuki arrived he cried for attention of everyone but he was surprised when Airen grasped him tightly "don't let go of me Miyuki" them noticing my situation, Airen whispered Miyuki nodded and acted to be Airen's new lover, Miyuki saw Yuki's hatred toward to him…

What's wrong with you? Is that you really really need a damn heart transplant? Miyuki worriedly laid him to his bed.

Don't treat me like a human I'm a vampire I'm a Ceses vampire I don't need that useless treatment only for human, all I need is a blood that's if Airen merrily answered.

The take some of mine, devour my blood I know I'm not as powerful like you but I can help you, Miyuki offered his blood but Airen chuckled.

I don't need anyone's blood until it's not time but thanks Miyuki Airen said then Miyuki left him he was too surprised to see Yuki listening.

His mine Miyuki then he left I need to get Airen's attention now I can't get hold of his heart…. Yeah I need to seduce him, Yuki thought.

Next day Yuki left earlier he left a note to his dear master he searched for Frances address until he found his apartment.

Frances, open the door its Kirigaya, I need my violin back to me! Frances then in a swift Frances opened the door, it surprised Satoshi/Yuki he gotten out of balance he accidentally learned close to Frances chest, but Frances reflexes was swift he catcher and helped Satoshi/Yuki.

Are you alright Kirigaya? Frances worriedly asked.

Yeah, I came here to brought my violin, Yuki straight forwardly said.

Huh? Kirigaya come in, Frances said but he was too stunned to see this familiar face he hated most.

Can I come in too? Frances-chan Cyril said.

Oh? Kashiwagi's toy is here are you right?

I'm not his toy I'm his servant I'm Kirigaya Yuki and you? Yuki angrily answered.

I'm Kiyoshi Sanada it's nice to meet you Kirigaya-san it's my pleasure to meet his mate Cyril said, faking his own name, Frances seemed disgusted to see his first love again lying about his true name.

Here Kirigaya take this, leave that guy alone! Frances said irritated thrower the violin to Yuki that surprised them.

Are you returning back to your love nest mansion can I go with you I'm eager to meet them, Cyril speak out.

Do you know my master very well, your true name please vampire prince?! State your true name I had my memories and that name is a fake Satoshi/Yuki said.

I'm nothing compared to Airen-sama his too powerful, and a good liar gosh why did he ordered me to back?

His not a liar! Why did you say that! Take it back! Yuki cried he doesn't want anyone to accuse the vampire prince he was serving.

Ok! Ok! Fine I'm sorry, but Yuki-sama, were here already now, forget what I said I apologize to you…

His horrible even here his power why he threatened me like this?

This way please, Bernard said.

Claude did Airen-sama did accept the condition? Cyril asked.

It doesn't matter to you if he accepts or what oh? His highness followed you? I'm jealous!

Then apologize to your mate! Why you didn't explain yourself to him, if you're really jealous Bernard passing said.

Yuki come here, welcome back Kiyoshi Sanada-san how's your trip? Airen replied to change Bernard pissed mood.

Yes I'm back, Airen-sama then Cyril kneel, he take Airen's left hand he placed it to his lips and kissed it as sign of respect.

Tell me Airen what is his real name? Oh my apologies my lord Yuki said while he bowed his head for not respecting his mother.

Kishimoto Cyril that's his real name don't worry Yuki I'm not mad, wait did you visit your sister or your mother? Airen surprisingly asked.

Not yet wait are you maestro Kishimoto that Frances told me? You're the one who teach him how to play piano right?

Yeah, but his mad at me so forget about it Yuki-sama, did Airen-sama let you to join this coming music competition? Cyril asked, teasing his cousin to show to his mate his real ability.

Is there any? Now I understand why you're holding a violin? Fine you can join, and also Yuki take all your stuffs in my room left that freak maestro occupied your room, Airen ordered he currently replied his cousin teased.

"Yes my lord" them immediately Yuki left…

Can I borrow your piano? Airen it looks like you didn't use it anymore.

No until Frances stop taking his vengeance to me, tell me why did you erase his memories? About he fell in love with you huh! Look what here done, Yuki suddenly remember his past Airen, madly said his cold glare against to Cyril, made him lost his balance and kneel again.

I'm sorry Airen-sama but this is an order I can't tell the further details, Cyril admitted.

I can make him if you wish Airen, Saitou said, he appeared beside on Cyril.

Grandfather please don't surprised us like that, well you don't need I know who may cause of it Airen replied when he felt his grandfather grasped him from behind of him.

You look like my Rey, that's why you're so cute, Airen Yuki returned back is there something missing?

Yes, his not the one who offers his blood that's why it's still useless grandfather… Yuki! Did you finish taking your stuff? Airen asked immediately Yuki run and go to his master immediately he was surprised and jealous when he saw someone grasping his master a very handsome guy….

Yes my lord Yuki said he felt his jealous but he doesn't want Airen to saw him like that.

Hi! Yuki-chan! Please take of Airen… I'm going ahead, Saitou said and gone to his forbidden room.

Sanada-san please this way Yuki madly said while Cyril just surprised to saw the famous murderer of Ryuuzaki to appear again.

No! Yuki stay here! You better go to your room by your own Airen said, Yuki nodded and Cyril left them alone.

Why are you jealous my love? Don't worry you can stay with me forever, if you just let yourself fall to me Airen said calmly but in his surprised Yuki cupped his chin, he kissed Airen passionately and torrid while grasping him very tight, their tongues twirl and make each other mark on their mouths…

Then they were out of breath release each other, Airen glimpse but Yuki blushed.

What was that for my love? Is that a new way of jealousy oh how sweet, you're always possessive of me that I really longed Airen teasingly said but he stopped when he saw Yuki was very serious.

Airen, how can I possibly possessive if I never possess you as mine you never claimed me as yours, Yuki said.

Are you offering yourself to me? Yuki? Are you sure? If I bite you, you're going to be my mate whenever I go, you'll follow me and there's no returning back do you still want? Airen replied he state what will happen after he became his mate.

Yes this time, I Kirigawa Satoshi under requiem serenade do you accept me to be your servant? After Satoshi/Yuki said he heard Airen chuckled.

Why are you laughing Airen?

Yes I accept, I Kashiwagi Airen under requiem serenade do you accept me to be your master? Airen replied, he looked seriously to his love, he thinks it's the right time.

Yes now it's time my lord Satoshi scrape his neck to make it bleed, Airen cupped his chin Satoshi buried his eyes to Airen's red eyes, his under of his seduction, when he felt those fangs buried deeply to his neck he felt pain, sorrow and happiness finally Airen bitten him.

Your finally mine, Yuki but you're my servant you should followed my orders, your now my Satoshi and also Satoshi I want you to promise to me Airen claimed and held Satoshi very tight.

What promise? What is it? Satoshi asked.

If I passed away, or rather to say I die I want you to forget me find another person that will take care of you, do you want it, just get rid of me, promise me, can you? Airen replied, but he saw Satoshi's lonely face.

Why are you telling me this? Master? You can't make me promise anything just, if you die I'm going suddenly prince Sheraih interfered and asked them to prepare there to fetch them.

After a few days, Airen and her majesty decided to let prince Sheraih and Claude married… but suddenly Airen changed the topic that surprised her majesty.

Your majesty wont you mind if I ask you a last favor before I left this world, Airen said but her majesty seemed change her mood, she panicked and in verge of tears.

What is it Airen-sama? I will grant anything you wish, her majesty replied, she can't stop her tears, but Airen wipe it and soothed her.

First, can you take care of my Satoshi, give this last testament to him, he'll manage my corporations very well.

Second, your majesty when I die please don't cry, don't ever show me your tears, I'm not suitable person to be shown of your gratitude.

Third, forget me as Kashiwagi Airen forget that I exist, can you do that for me even that's so selfish your majesty? Airen said he instructed her majesty for his last wishes but they can get rid of him.

After a few days, Airen gone missing everyone was worried expect to her majesty…. Satoshi, Claude, Sheraih and Cyril search for Airen but they found nothing even they called Seiren who's currently studying in America, she takes her leave when she heard his older brother went missing, she immediately brought her plane ticket going to England.

In Beaumont castle in England Sheirah was stunned he felt there's something wrong, that surprised him.

Why did I forget this! Sheraih shouted he didn't expect to leave something important that will lead them to Airen's place.

What are you talking about my prince? Claude asked frankly Satoshi looked confuse, he even lose his hope it's the fourth day but still Airen is nowhere to found.

Satoshi-sama do you know how close my mother and Airen-sama but she's not worried like she's portraying when Airen-sama is in danger, Sheraih noticed by her mother's attitude but Satoshi is still eager to find Airen.

Please excuse me your highness someone found Airen-sama dead body, inspector Carl brought this to verify if his really Airen-sama Adrian handed the necklace to Satoshi, satoshi recognize and almost collapsed… knowing Airen left him after he became his mate… why now?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anxiety, you resemble him

That's a lie! That's not true, Airen why did you left me? Satoshi cried, holding tight his vampire princes dear necklace.

No, Kirigaya-san, Airen-sama is already dead, now do you understand what he felt, when you left him 8 years ago? Do you know what? He ordered me to take care of you when he died, do you know how hard for me to take it her majesty silently cried, even her she can't stop her tears even Airen told her to not cry.

Mean while Seiren aboard her didn't expect, she heard Satoshi said "he can't left me like this" she understand what it means her tears drop to her cheeks "why?" she said almost a whispered.

After 7 years

Kashiwagi Corporation

Currently president and Chairman Kirigaya Satoshi doing his work, until now his still in love with Airen but he needs to live for his sake…

Chairman, the representatives of global telecommucation are watching in conference room, Seiren said looking to Satoshi's face still marveling, his loves photo…

Seiren-chan did Cyril and Claude arrived? I'm still looking forward on them, it's our chance to complete, Satoshi aggressively said.

Yes, look they were waiting for you, chairman, Seiren happily replied.

What is the representative's name? Satoshi asked.

As I know his director Sheratini his expert in dealing business venture and merger Cyril replied while opening the door to conference room but all of them were very surprised Airen was standing there, but that's impossible.

Oh? I'm sorry were late it's nice to meet you director Sheratini I'm chairman Kirigaya and she's my secretary Seiren-san, Satoshi introduced but Cedrick smiled he figured out, his very professional.

Chairman, you don't need to worry, I know I look like Kashiwagi Airen-san, or probably not, my apologies, Cedrick didn't finished what his talking about when Miyuki suddenly interfered.

No! You look like him, Miyuki said, still not knowing Cedrick is a bit pissed, he took a pocket tape and put it to Miyuki's mouth to shut it up.

My apologies, chairman now we can discuss our deal without bothering I'm sorry if our president wasn't here yet Cedrick started to discuss still Satoshi felt something strange why I can't breathe? Why? I want my Airen now? Why did you did you appeared! Satoshi's trendless thoughts.

Director is there something lacking in these proposal? Yes our companies were the one who proposed this merger but, Satoshi didn't finished what has been talking about when Cedrick rudely replied.

Chairman, do you know how to love right? Or not anymore? No offense to you, but if you do trust these merger then we'll start and you're the one will filled your dreams for a love to his lover no matter how trials you'd encounter still if there's a trust theses a successes, Cedrick said he observed Satoshi's reaction still no change.

Suddenly Carla entered, immediately Cedrick accompany her, immediately Satoshi felt his jealous, why? His not Airen? Why I felt like this? Maybe I believe his Airen but his not! Satoshi thought….

Carla, meet chairman Kirigaya, chairman, this is our president Sheratini Carla, Cedrick introduced he gasped when he saw Carla was pissed.

It's nice to meet you president Sheratini, I'm impressed to your director well can we start signing the merger? Satoshi said, Cyril and Seiren prepared the contract.

I'm glad, Cedrick managed to make a deal with you, sometimes his rude and cruel when it times to business ventures, I apologies for what he said earlier, Cedrick is heartless we all knew that hey! Miyuki what are you doing here? Did Cedrick do that?

Carla took off the tape to Miyuki's mouth and now here goes again…

Satoshi, Frances-san asked me to find Kishimoto Cyril-sama but I don't know who is he? Do you know? Miyuki asked, suddenly Seiren, Claude, Satoshi and everyone laughed…

His still clueless who is Cyril? He didn't know but he gone pissed "hey! Tell me! Why all of you are laughing? Who is he?" Miyuki passing said.

I killed him 7 years ago didn't you informed that Yukizawa-san Cyril replied he partly teased Miyuki but Miyuki noticed him.

Cyril-sama, do you know that Frances-chan was going to Australia and his going to be engaged! Hey you're not going- Miyuki stop when he heard Cyril chuckled.

Yukizawa, give this to Frances, also I know their engagement for your information, my sister is France's fiancée Cyril admitted.

Okay… okay thank you now hope for a better partnership Satoshi said he raised his hand and accept a warm handshake from his new business partners.

Immediately Cyril went out, he was a bit pissed of Miyuki, while a guy who was running, he accidentally bumped to Cyril he apologize, Cyril helped him, he saw a music score sheet he held it but that guy yelled…

Hey! Don't touch that! Ranmaru yelled, but still Cyril is busy to re-read the score sheet.

Ranmaru? What are you doing here? Cedrick asked, but still Ranmaru is busy to take the score sheet from Cyril.

Who wrote these? Cyril said still glaring to the score but Ranmaru didn't answered.

There's nothing to do with you! Gave it back! Ranmaru Cyril handed it to him.

Now tell me who wrote that music huh? Cyril seriously asked but still Ranmaru doesn't want to inform him any means that will exposed his true identity.

Why are you interested? Are you a musician? Ranmaru said without recognizing Cyril as the famous musician in their country.

Yes I am, I'm Kishimoto Cyril and I want to know who wrote that music score can me. Cyril asked calmly while Ranmaru wasn't sure if he'll tell or not…

Did you notice what's behind of this music right maestro? If you right, you discovered these as a death note, why don't you write it in anagram? Then take out, all goodbyes… Ranmaru admitted finally he handed it calmly to Cyril.

Suddenly Ranmaru's cellphone rings he answered it…

Hello Ranmaru's speaking.

Hello Ran-chan you're late! Everyone is waiting for you! Arlene said.

I'm sorry, I'm late I'm almost there I just bumped to someone famous, don't worry… I'm there just give me 5 minutes, Ranmaru off his phone.

Maestro, I'm in hurry just kept that death note, I'm talking it tomorrow I'm sorry I'm in hurry, see you later, Cedrick, Satoshi Ranmaru immediately run and run… he needed to get in time for his concert…

Carla, it looks like he didn't bothered to greet you, Cedrick teased but Carla knows she's the caused for Ranmaru's change of attitude.

Cyril-san, let's go… or your still bothered about Ranmaru?

Who is he? Kirigaya, Cyril surprisingly asked.

His Sheratani Ranmaru, a music producer, his Frances mortal producer, his Frances mortal enemy but now they were best of friends.

Oh really? Cyril said still his thinking about that score and Ranmaru…

Why you're late? Mistress Kiuji? Arlene asked why his always acting likes that in his profession.

I'm sorry, I bumped into maestro Cyril I thought, he'll figured out my secret identity, I was nervous being around with him his too smart and observant Ranmaru said admiring Cyril's skills.

It's my first time you admired a maestro, well its nice, mistress Kiuji surely… you're going to be like him but wait- his Frances ex-lover right? Arlene unexpectedly notices but Ranmaru didn't care.

Frances is going to be his brother in law, so don't mind them and also I'm busy hooking up Cedrick and Satoshi gush, Ranmaru said and went to his very own concert.

Kirigaya, what do you think of these music scores? Cyril asked while handling the scores.

Cyril-san, forgive me but I can't look on it, Ranmaru doesn't want me or anyone close to him to see, anything he held whether his the one who wrote or not, but you're lucky Ranmaru let you his a music genius but he doesn't want to admit it.

A music genius? Well, his director Sheratini's younger brother right? About director he told you, you don't know how to love anyone is that true? Cyril teasingly said, he chuckled when he saw Satoshi blushed.

What are you implying about Cyril-san, I know how to love I love Airen until now, what's wrong with him! He claimed he looked like my Airen! Well his not Satoshi angrily replied while Seiren and Claude over heard their conversation.

No, Satoshi-san he really looks like Airen-niisama, but that's impossible that is alive, Seiren said.

Seiren, I know he really resembles Airen but still his not Airen.

I know, but you need to do your part, you promised to my brother if he'll die, you'll forget him and now you need to let of him, Seiren replied willingly… she needs to be rude on Satoshi to be able to fulfill his promise on him.

Fine I'll do it, I'll do it! He said leaving them angrily how can he suppose to do that?

He loved Airen eternally… he decided to visit airmen's tomb, first he bought a bouquet of white roses…

Hi Airen do you know what? I'm ready to forget you as you wish but exactly how can I suppose to do that? You chained my heart but you left me? Satoshi cried his still not ready but why he can't forget Airen and now that Cedrick appeared… a resemblance of Airen in everything.

Goodbye and I love you Airen this is my last visit on you… then Satoshi left immediately he didn't expect Cedrick is beside him he look like puzzled…

Oh? You're crying? Please stop crying, Kirigaya-san, Seiren told me you're here, I was about to talk to you but she told me your with Airen-sama that's why I'm here Cedrick unwillingly said he grasped.

Satoshi and Satoshi felt airmen's warmth in Cedrick's body… while Cedrick didn't expect he'll comfort someone he didn't know very well…

Do you know what Sheratini-san Airen left me without telling anything to me, he just left me, he told personally to the queen that when he bitten me, he saw a premonition of his dead and because of my hell sake! He violated vampire's law… Satoshi admittedly said he can't even stop his self from crying.

I partly understand why he did that, do you know what? Kirigaya-san if you love someone your willingly to sacrifice and give everything for the person you love and your very lucky to have him by your side Cedrick said tighten the grasped he felt strange but he wanted to stay with Satoshi a little longer.

Kirigaya-san, you can call me Cedrick, we don't need formalities here in Airen's-sama place Cedrick and, he let go of Satoshi and Satoshi finally smiled…

Then call me Satoshi but I'll let you to call me to my true name, you can call me too as Yuki, Satoshi was given by Airen I don't know why Satoshi replied he felt comfortable like his with Airen but now he needs to forget Airen it's about time…

Satoshi, can I ask you for a private meeting, let's have a dinner? Cedrick invited Satoshi nodded and left airmen's tomb Satoshi felt without knowing his obeying Airen's order he thought it was hard but when he was with Cedrick it was just as easy like your just throwing a paper to a trash can…

Next day

Cyril decided to come and bothered Ranmaru as early as 6:00 am before he come he bought different variants of a nutritious breakfast…

In room black forest, Ranmaru owned 3 condo's but Cyril Is well informed from which condo he was staying… he pressed the button of doorbell but still no one was answering… he pressed it more than 10 times until Ranmaru was pissed he opened the door and saw Cyril.

Without telling to come in Cyril entered and went to the kitchen while Ranmaru closed the door and followed his guest…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Serendipity, serenade

Hey, what are you doing here maestro? I'm too sleepy why are you bothering me? Ranmaru gasped.

I came here to return these scores to you mistress Kiuji don't worry I didn't tell it to anyone Cyril replied straight forward, as always rude, harsh words, black mailing…

As I expected you noticed, so tell me what do you want from me? Money your rich so not it? A house but you owned too much? Fame? Your famous, so what? Tell me! Ranamru replied.

Be my fiancée for I year that's it, why can't you do that mistress Kiuji? I promise I year only don't worry that's an acted only.

1 year? Are you kidding maestro? Why me? For what? Is this because of fiancée? You can't use me as a scapegoat maestro Ranmaru grin but theses no use Cyril was about to use him.

Then I'll tell the secret behind mistress Kiuji oh? I finished it you can't eat now Sheratini-san I'm in hurry… please excuse me Cyril replied he was disgusted disappointed to himself why he needs to attend to his sister's engagement to his ex-lovers….

Whoa! It's delicious, maestro if I agreed to your proposal will you stay here with me? Ranmaru seriously said Cyril replied and now it finalize…

Tell me one of your reasons for this black mail is Frances right? Ranmaru asked while eating, he believed he needs to know some of his reasons.

no, my sister, after she heard that Frances was my ex-lover and she believed that I'm still in love with him that's why I need to use you to make her believe Cyril admittedly he felt grope…. While observing Ranmaru felt his sincerity to protect his sister.

I believe in you, maestro but answer me do you still love him? Ranmaru asked.

No, I don't love him, so I can love anyone I like, now take some shower, while I'm washing the plates, your helping me to take my stuffs and especially my keyboard Cyril and while washing the plates unmistaken Ranmaru felt he was not alone anymore, he doesn't need to drink different kind of medicines to conquer his loneliness and anxiety.

I wish he'll stay with me forever he whispered…

After I hour, Cyril and Ranmaru left Ranmaru condo… after it they got to Cyril's mansion, Ranmaru first noticed no family portrait his mansion theme is nothing but a simple baby blue once they arrived on his chamber he left Ranmaru Inside…

Whoa! A piano! How old it is? Maestro, Ranmaru excitedly asked.

Can you play a piece for me? Sheratini-san? Cyril begged while packing his important stuffs and his beloved lady blunt Stradivarius.

From now on, as my fiancée for 1 year I need to call you as Cyril right? Now can I suppose to make them believe were lovers if we're not let to call each other to our first names right Cyril?

Ranmaru play that death note while you're waiting, Cyril ordered he never thought he'll leave his little mansion with someone…

But in their surprised, someone opened the door…

As I thought you're here! Nii-sama Frances and I want to see you oh? Sheratini-san? Sherly yelled she noticed Ranmaru was sitting to her older brother forbidden piano that no one can sit.

Ran-chan what are you doing here? Are you talking a piano lesson to Cyril-san? Frances interrupted immediately Ranmaru replied.

Cyril told me that I can play his piano for a while, hey Cyril hurry up! Ranmaru uncomfortably order… why he felt out of place… those glares… he felt his soon, melt… Cyril immediately grasped him.

I'm sorry did I make you wait Ranmaru?

No, but teach me how to play these score Cyril.

Sure, ah? Sherly what can I do for you? Cyril noticed his dear sister mad…

We came here to visit you, but you're busy with someone… Sherly replied she believed its Ranmaru's fault.

I'm leaving this mansion for a while, I want to introduce my new prey, Sheratini Ranmaru.

But she's- I'm afraid of her that guy is a part of Sheratini-chan, princess Carla might be- she stopped when she saw Ranamru's mood change when he heard about Carla…

Ah? Hello Carla can I ask you if I have a relation- I mean romantic will you be against on it?

"No" why? Ranmaru do you have?

Yes, Carla, also this my last time to talk to you, I accept to be the head of Sheratini clan.

Is that true? Ranmaru? Carla surprisingly yelled over the phone.

Yes, goodbye Carla… then he hung the phone almost Sherly can't breathe, she didn't expect Ranmaru will talk his sister like that…

Ran-chan why did you do that! Princess- she paused when she heard Ranamru's grasped… he sighed deep again.

I'm sorry please excuse me, Cyril I'm waiting outside, take your time Ranmaru said half heartedly but Cyril felt his very worried to Ranmaru's behavior.

Did I hurt him? I'm sorry, Nii-sama Sherly worried said but Cyril is still kind, he just told her, her fault and she accepted, her fault but it's her very first time to saw his brother that nervous, worrying and in pain.

Take care of Ran-chan, Nii-sama

You should followed him, Cyril-san Frances said, he felt relieved when he discovered Cyril is currently in love with Ranmaru, which is an acted only…

Take care of my sister, Frances and also remember she hates these, do you see she's allergic in strawberry for some kind of unknown reason that I can't really understand… and also Sherly I'm leaving this mansion for 1 years or forever probably take these key… lock this room I'm in hurry, see you to your engagement.

You late! How long do you want me to wait for you? Ranmaru happily teased, but in his surprised Cyril grasped him very very tight…

Hey? What's wrong with you Cyril? Why? Did Frances was surprisingly came? Or he followed you? Is he these? Ranmaru nervously acted he can't afford to show his emotions to someone who locked his freedom.

Frances is not here and also don't use him as an excuse, I know my sister hurter you without you without knowing, I'm sorry for that Ranmaru he immediately tighten the grasped while, Ranmaru felt embarrassed, he pulled himself far away from Cyril.

What wrong with you? Why you're grasping me without any reason? I almost thought that Frances was these or your sister Ranmaru angrily said.

My apologies but I do not recognize Sheratini as my superior so please does not yell on me, do you understand? Cyril replied he do not wish to be not recognized, not by a half human half vampire…

You're cruel! How dare you to say that to me! Well I'm not surprised if Frances left you, Ranmaru answered without thinking… suddenly he feared when he saw anger, in vampire prince's pierce glares.

Oh? Do you want me to be cruel? You do not wish, to see the other side of me but I'll change your mind, he knelt and took his lady blunt, he put it to his left sounder, he chin up and plays…

Title; the reason why you're here

Violinist; Kishimoto Cyril

If we sing in the night, we'll be absorbed by darkness the morning light shines on that it won't reach, no it's not like that the door is already open

If I'm satisfied I'll become uneasy if I cry, then that's also happiness I'll have, once more the pleasure of standing up again

Ah, only talking a step, I'm filled with thoughts merely taking in, this anxiousness the reason that your here this sound of rain knows

A loud… loud applause end the music piece as usual Ranmaru fell in love with Cyril's music…

Wow! You're amazing! Did you read my mind huh? Cyril, Ranmaru said but Cyril felt his poised game… be chuckled… giggled that pissed Ranmaru.

Why are you laughing Cyril?

Can't I just laugh? Why is there any reason, not laughed when a cute person shows his cute side Cyril said, he held Ranmaru's hand and left the mansion.

Can you hear me Ranmaru? A voice summoned Ranmaru's presence, he answered in his surprised his ability that he hid for how many years…

What can I do for you? Ranmaru replied, he knew, it's already time to protect his destines master…

Listen to me, find your master and summoned me back, I'll help you and grant all your wishes the voiced replied, convincing Ranmaru to hurry until it's not too late…

How can I find my master? Is it like a Sheratini way of searching or a signs…?

Your master is always in your side, your heart acknowledge that person but not you ask yourself the voice claimed that person is always by his side but he can't acknowledge but why?

Wait! Tell me who is that? Tell me! Wait! Ranmaru yelled, he run after that voice, but the voice gone immediately.

He heard someone was calling his name, he followed the voice, he saw, Cyril was there, and he was extremely nervous and worried.

Are you alright? You having a nightmare? Is that bad? Cyril changed his mood from worried to a cruel guy again…

In your clan is there anyone who can foresee future? Or reverse on that? Tell me! Ranmaru desperately asked, he clutch Cyril's hand but Cyril never answer he just left without saying anything that mysteriously surprised Cyril's new fiancée…

Oh? Cyril-san what are you doing here? Oh those rumors were all true, that you and Ran-chan were engaged? When? Satoshi happily asked he wonder how those two fell in love with each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Engagement ~ first kiss

Wait Cedrick, but- he stop when he saw that guy, the same guy who grasped his beloved Airen…

What do you want from me grandfather? I'm not Airen to follow your orders Cyril said.

But still your part of Airen why are you afraid if Sheratini will discover your true identity huh, Cyril-chan, Saitou replied he really want Cyril to be mad but still his not.

Do you want me help you grandfather unlike Airen if his your light I'm his darkness that's why I don't care if you want to push Ranmaru to left me Cyril said he immediately left and felt ill…

Am I always, Airen darkness why? Why I can't get rid of you!, Cyril thought that he almost bumped to Ranmaru.

Hey! What's wrong with you! Cyril!, Ranmaru yelled but Cyril ignored him.

Cyril? What's wrong with you? Are you alright? Ranmaru asked worriedly, he never felt Cyril's cold side…

I'm fine, just shut up, I'm sorry I'm in hurry please excuse me Ranmaru, Cyril immediately said, he was about to left but Ranmaru held his hand tightly.

I need to ask you something, just listen to me first before you left I invite you this night, I'll be waiting 8:00 pm you can leave now.

I can't go with you, just asked anyone when Cyril glanced to another side he saw Saitou is there, he didn't want him to win.

But Saitou came forward, he speak with Ranmaru…

Hi! Sheratini-san? Is that true your Cyril-chan fiancée? Saitou rudely glimpse, Cyril thought Ranmaru would yell but in his surprise he never raised his voice but he smiled.

Yes, I am, Ranmaru replied finally he saw Saitou's premonition (future) that made him smile rudely that teased Saitou…

What if, if I give your only wish would you let Cyril be free and gave him to me?

Tell me what is my wish? Sheratini-chan, Saitou teased but Ranmaru answered it correctly.

Rey Le Creuset? Right Saitou-sama and also Rey-sama thanks for your help, I find my master, Ranmaru said but Saitou turned mad.

How can you suppose to do that you merely a Sheratini!

What if, if I already did? Right Rey-sama… after Ranmaru second mentioned his name Rey suddenly appeared.

Thank you, Ran-chan you set me free, and you Saitou what the hell are you doing! Rey said, he didn't know wants gotten on Saitou to be like this again.

That guy appeared again after 7 years… why now? Satoshi said while Cedrick was puzzled what he was exactly saying…

Do you know who is he?, his Ryuuzaki Satoshi, his great follower of Kashiwagi and got involved with them it means his my relative too.

Tell me why they can return back while Airen can't? Why Cedrick?

Because they were destines Cedrick replied but Satoshi was a little bit confused…

Can I ask you a favor Satoshi if you don't mind … can I ask you to stop mentioning Airen-sama as a different person, because I'm Airen-sama too right? Cedrick wished but Satoshi laughed why Cedrick repeating his own mistakes.

May be your starving? You saying creepy things well Cedrick, you are you and Airen is Airen, you don't need to be him, but why do you want to be Airen?

In Satoshi's surprised Cedrick held his wrist and their hands laced…

For now I'm Cedrick later I'm Airen so tell me what is he to you?

Airen is my nothing at first we first met, when a war started between Ceres vampire and Ares vampire to save each other's league, they used us as a pawn… I married him not because of the war or to saved our clan but because I fell in love with him… after a few years my fellow Ares vampire betrayed, he used a holy sword to kill Airen but I was the one killed, I saved Airen and wish to him, to not use his power to make me alive again but he did not listen… I forgotten… my memory was sealed by him when we met again I was almost killed by a vampire but a mysterious guy saved me he brought me to a Ceres vampire, who's under him, he left me called him Ai-niisama is the one gave me the name Satoshi…

But after a few months he left me…

After 8 years, when we met again his president of Kashiwagi corporation after my foster parents died I was about to support my studies but I met him again and again… I help him to resolve his problems I thought I was a human so he teased me, if I can be a prey for huh… I became a Ceres vampire without knowing why? After a few months I suddenly remember I'm Yuki and discovered his Ai-Ni-sama… and now he died, Satoshi sighed deeply he really wanted to cry but in his surprise Cedrick replied.

After 7 years, he appeared again but now his known as Sheratini Cedrick, hey? What are you looking at me like that?

Now can I ask about you Cedrick? Satoshi said while Cedrick glimpsed, he really wished Satoshi to ask about him.

Sheratini Cedrick, his known as the perfectionist, and liar….. After an accident, he became the opposite of his former self… and now his very fond of you Satoshi, Ranmaru interruptedly introduces his older brother.

Carla told me you're the new head it's my pleasure to meet you Shelby-sama… Cedrick bowed his head and knelt as a signed of respect to Ranmaru…

Cedrick, did you kill me Carla? Or I should kill her?, Ranmaru asked purposely…

Not yet would you like to accomplish it or let her go?

I can't let anyone to repeat that sin again, Ranmaru said with anger in his voice.

Stop being serious, you can solve it properly just calm down do you understand? Cedrick comforted his brother but still useless.

And also you, Cedrick what is your relation to Ryuuzaki-san? Ranmaru asked but he was surprised when he saw Satoshi's anger.

Oh? My apologies, what, excuse me hello it's me Ranmaru what is it?

Ran-chan, your mother she's alive, she lied to you about her disease, Arlene said that almost made mad of Ranmaru.

Where is she? Tell me Arlene! Tell me! Ranmaru yelled he felt his anger can't be handling anymore.

In Australia, almost in your side, Ran-chan what are you planning to do? Arlene worriedly asked but Ranmaru never answer he hung up the phone and left everyone without a word…

Hey! Ranmaru! Where- wait! Cedrick yelled but Ranmaru run away… he picked his phone and called Arlene.

Hello! Arlene what did you say to Ranmaru?

Young master, Ran-chan's mother was there, in Australia I don't know why… Arlene said, Cedrick off his phone…

Everyone please excuse me too I'm in hurry… why did you do this Carla! Why? Cedrick left he was pissed why Carla did these!

What exactly happening?

Satoshi looked puzzled he looks too Cyril and got an idea…

Cyril-san can I ask for your help it seems I understand, their problem, would you like to be a sacrifice?

Sure, I like it when it involves to my dear Ranmaru.

2 days later

Sydney five star hotels

Engagement ceremony

21:00 – 23:00

Adesa Frances & Kishimoto Sheryl

Wow! You did it very well Nii-sama, when did you become a florist and fashion consultant huh? Sheryl noticed changes when Ranmaru came to his brother's side…

Be really Cyril-san, she's coming here take care of Ranmaru.

I know… I know… but I think you don't need to trust me too much… maybe your plan, well I decided to destroy it, Cyril said when he saw Ranmaru coming… approaching him.

Where have you been, Cyril? And also how did you know about my mother huh? Ranmaru whispered he was mad because his getting himself to problem who doesn't matter on him.

Until I'm your fiancé, I'm let to get involved in your life and also you bought my freedom from Ryuuzaki-san, so I owe you Ranmaru, that's why I want you to change your mind about your mother or sooner you'll lose her too…

What do you mean huh Cyril? Are you referring about me being alone? Ranmaru grunted, his temper rissed up again, he doesn't want to Cyril's point but it's true…

Yes, you are, your lucky that you met your parents unlike us we never met them… just me Sheryl only.

What? You? alone? Why I didn't notice that? You didn't look like I thought your different from me but I'm wrong, I'm sorry Cyril Ranmaru apologized, Cyril accepted it…

Your some kinds of cruel are you Satoshi? But honestly you did understand our conversation without me telling it to you? Cedrick noticed Satoshi's excellent talent.

Just my instinct why? Did I make a good job? Cerdick? Satoshi happily replied.

Yes you are, now I understand you're a treasure possession… Cedrick said without knowing, a blurred memory returned back… but something happened.

In their surprised they saw Frances running he was nervous and holding a paper while his tears was about to fall…

Satoshi, did you happen to see Sheryl? Or Cyril-san, Frances said his voice grunted.

Ni, I don't know why?

His here, Andesa-san maybe you deserved this karma… maybe I'm not in the right place to say this but… you're the reason why Satoshi suffered.

Cedrick surprisingly Interrupted, Satoshi was shocked… how Cedrick knew something he didn't ever know even Airen never discussed it to him.

What do you mean Sheratini-san? What did you know about Airen huh? Your just a resemblance so don't act like him… Cyril pissingly replied but Cedrick glimpsed like Airen and rudely replied like Airen.

I do not care, if I'm his resemblance or what, but I do understand his belief… that's why I do not feared to speak it out to someone who has a selfish heart "you do not deserve anyone than yourself" Cedrick said then he grabbed Ranmaru and left the engagement…

Whoa! Cedrick is that really you? You became you again? Oh my apologies, Ranmaru said.

Did you understand what I said or still not? Ah? Whatever your still heartless after all, Cedrick returned the note and left.

Ah? Whatever! What a disaster? Oh? Cyril what do you want? Cedrick is not here… hey don't come closer, hey Cyril! Your creepy Ranmaru struggle but Cyril held him tight, he cupped Ranmaru's chin, he kissed him passionately that surprised Ranmaru and he pushed Cyril an inch from him and yelled.

What do you mean by that Cyril? Are you a freak? Why did you kissed me? Ranmaru fell embarrassed but still Cyril is quiet.

I'll forget about that but don't try to ~ what are you two doing here? Ranmaru almost felt lost when he saw, Rey and Saitou standing nearby them.

We're here to grant your wishes Sheratini Ranmaru, you can ask anything Saitou assured but Ranmaru felt he doesn't need anything than conquering his greatest fear.

I do not wish anything, a container like me, doesn't have any right to asked anything to the judge and creator, Ranmaru said he felt he wanted to shut himself faraway from anyone…

What about your master, you do not wish to see him?

Not anyone, take is something decided at birth and that no matter what one does people cannot escape their destiny… maybe our destroy never meant to crossed so thanks Rey-sama Ranmaru replied without thinking Cyril will answer him.

I just came here, because I heard you found that person kept pestering me to help him out of darkness.

Did you hear me? Ranmaru noticed when he met Cyril, he wished to be with him without knowing who is he to his life.

Yes, I told you to compose that death note so that when I heard your piece, I can easily found you but I didn't expect I found you when we first met… I thought you'll recognized me if I stay beside you now tell me how can I help you Ranmaru? Cyril confused, his tired of keeping Ranmaru without him recognizing his own wishes.

Can I stay in your side until I understand what happiness that I don't know is? Ranmaru admitted finally he showed his true self he wanted to keep from everyone.

"Sure as you wish" Cyril answered he grasped Ranmaru this time Ranmaru wasn't struggled he just let Cyril to grasped and comfort him but he didn't expect when he heard an applaud he felt anxious until everyone appeared specially the writer and the director.

Congratulations, Nii-sama and Ran-chan what a successful engagement ceremony right Frances?

Yes, they look a cute couple but also thanks to Kirigaya and Sheratini-san they did a good job Frances praised that almost made Ranmaru pissed but he noticed everyone did it for him only is this the start of happiness or sorrow? Ranmaru thought.

Yeah, yeah, as I thought I can write a beautiful dramatic sequence so I won, Ranmaru didn't notice it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Regret

After 2 week

Kashiwagi Corporation

Chairman, I cancelled your appointment, I hope your first date with Sheratini-san will help you to forget my brother, Seiren teased she felt relief when Satoshi mention that his decided to forget Airmen… for Cedrick's sake.

He's Satoshi a.k.a the writer can I ask for your help? Hi Seiran-chan Ranmaru asked, Satoshi nodded and lend him some help.

Did you visit Cyril-san? Did he know you're here? Huh ran-chan?

No, but I'm just here 10 minutes before Cedrick fetch you huh? A date? Don't worry Cedrick is always rude so don't be kind to him.

Aye ~ aye Satoshi replied just listen if it's beautiful or a thrash

I understand

_Title: Antoinette blue_

_Violinist: Sheratini Ranmaru_

_I saw a dream a frightening dream pouring over that distancing back_

_I starting looking once again for the warmth that was supposed to be there_

_In a night where I am exposed couldn't find a palace to escape to I was hesitating once again_

_I blamed myself so stay by my side say you will forever until you drown out the devil's voice so that I won't lose you_

_I'll softly make sure_

_Even if important memories becomes mistakes somehow they still seem beautiful_

…_._

_So stay by my side say you will forever until you drown out the devils voice so that I won't lose you_

_I'll softly make sure_

_Even if everything someday becomes a mistake I wouldn't mind became I'd still have "love"…_

What do you think Satoshi? Did I play clueless again? I was wondering why Arlene said it's different from usual, do you think why? Ranmaru reason out why everyone wondered why his music changes this way.

You need to figure it out by yourself but I like your new music, Ran-chan right Cyril-san? Ranmaru didn't try look to Cyril still he can't understand why he changed now? It means concert because of his illness called love.

Hey! Ranmaru why you're so quiet? I'm talking to you? Why you're ignoring me? Cyril madly said but still Ranmaru doesn't to answer until he comes up to a conclusion, "I'll quiet".

He picked his cellphone, he contacted Arlene and he excuse himself from the office so no one will knew his decision until, it flashes in television and radios all over the country…

Hello Arlene it's me Ranmaru, please call a press conference or you're the one who'll pass my message, "I'll quiet"… thank you for wondrous help for me Arlene but it's time to stop, I.

Until Arlene interfered, she can't lose Ranmaru or even his music for such a dramatic misunderstand she explain it well to Ranmaru that make Ranmaru felt embarrassed, his heart won't stop beating fast and his totally blushing when he ended the call, he finally understand his illness is he fall in love with Cyril? He dramatically remembers when he composed this song, his thinking Cyril 24/7 … that's why Arlene is right…

Where's Ranmaru? Did he run away again? Cedrick asked, he barely knew too his problem.

Probably he just talked to someone but his coming back, look his here wait who are you? Satoshi strangely asked, he saw a long haired guy standing he look like Ranmaru, but his too handsome and his red eyes seduced each person who look straightly to him.

Ranmaru, are you alright? Cyril worriedly asked he knew his Ranmaru maybe he look like handsome when his not with his disgusted he approached Ranmaru but Ranmaru avoid him that surprised everyone.

Cedrick I forgotten to gave this to Satoshi, I'm in hurry please excuses me, Ranmaru replied his still confused of what her learned maybe he need space to cure his illness masquerading…

Are you avoiding me Ranmaru? Did I do something wrong? Cyril tremulous said, but Ranmaru acted he can't afford to hurt his love now that he totally fall in love with him but when?

Of course not, I'm just disappointed to myself for being called as a "mistress Kiuji" cant composed any piece now, Ranmaru admittedly, while Cyril felt relief he thought Ranmaru was hiding something from him.

Your music change I heard it why? Are you in secured because of that? Maybe your fans will be fond of your new music, I think you knew happiness now? You love your new music... you fell in love with it? Can I ask for its title?

Antoinette blue why? Wait please excuse me, who is it?

What if, if I told you I know tainted lies between Sheratini Ranmaru-sensei and mistress Kiuji, Carla teased but noticed her voice?

What do you want Carla?

About your twin brother I found him finally, his standing near at you will you chafe him and claimed oh my long lost brother, Carla once again teased Ranmaru, but he got held of his temper and became very observant his off his phone and summoned her sister that surprised three of them.

What are you doing here Carla? Cedrick unexpectedly saw Carla with Ranmaru "the two mortal enemies join forces" but how? Why?

I'm here became Ranmaru called me why did I supposed to hide forever huh Cedrick but rammer what do you want me to do?

Carla replied, Ranmaru looked furiously to his twin brother, he's not sure if he'll claimed him or not but Satoshi speak out.

Wait why are you looking at me like that? Satoshi asked but he was shocked when Ranmaru & Carla laughed he was a bit pissed technically robotic drama that now all of them laughed out loud.

Hey! Ranmaru stop laughing, what funny huh?

Carla, Cyril can me leave them alone, maybe I interfered their first date, soon… or probably Satoshi will cursed me like voodoo or what so ever.

Ranmaru, his lying right Cedrick?

Tell me what happened to your first date with Airen huh Satoshi?

A simple date only, but he teaches me about flowers especially rose, I don't know why he never smiled to me, I understand were just following some order…, tell me Cedrick what is your favorite flower and why? Satoshi asked, he was eager to discover if Cedrick and Airen was the same or not.

Maybe Airen were fond of white roses, that's why you fell in love with him but I don't want white roses I love black roses why? Because I'm chaining you vampire true nature is very possessive, but the real reason is "dark love" maybe Airen had your heart but his not here for you that's why I'll occupy his position, what can you say are you now afraid of Sheratini's true nature? Cedrick sarcastically asked he was always rude when it turns to turn off all, his prey without enough reason.

You're telling the probable situation that if I fall in love with you or it doesn't need that when you start to demand ~ or probably after you told your demand you own me? Is that what you mean? Forgive me but I'm not afraid of anyone… Satoshi replied like his talking to airmen's dark side, he wanted anyone or some fell in love with him will turned off when he raised his bad habits, he felt Airen never leave him because of this sarcastic vampire standing in front of him.

As I expect from a Ceres vampire well tell me did I make you see my dark side that Airen wasn't?

No but you just impersonate him well no offense to you but I'm not happy that you resemble Airen, can you please stop portraying him I want to forget him.

He did not follow your order so why you should? I'm not coward but If I got interest to someone "someone" special I did something to obtained them as my possession you do not belong to Airen or to anyone because your mine.

He cupped his new prey he violently obtained his body… he kissed him that made Satoshi lost he felt that pain and sorrow he felt into Airen but again to airmen's resemblance Satoshi believed Cedrick was just kidding or acting… but Cedrick was serious, in swift he became Cedrick's mate… slowly Cedrick's fangs devour endearingly his blood, he did want to fight but he fell to his art of seduction that make him ill until he filled his hunger with blood…

Thanks, for your blood seemingly I owned you now, oh you look like frighten? Did I make you see a bad dream?

Cedrick teased impolitely, he totally ruined airmen's mark that he protects almost 7 years but that's what Airen wished.

Now you devour my blood and made me as your mate would you feed me it seems my fangs become dull, I offer their blood only to filled my starving nature now that you claimed me I'll let you feel who I am that you deserved as your mate Sheratini Cedrick.

After he replied he grasped Cedrick, Cedrick smirked and let him to do what he wish, he lick Cedrick neck, until his fangs shown up he pierced Cedrick's neck slowly but when he tasted his blood, he felt he wanted for more… move he was seduced by a Ceres blood, the same as what he long for airmen's replacement…

Oh? You like my blood that's nice my dear Satoshi… a pet I need to protect and treasure.

I'm not anyone's pet remember that Cedrick and also are you a Ceres majestic like Cyril-san and Airen?

After a week

Kashiwagi Corporation

Oh? What a new scent, welcome to our clan, Satoshi wait cedi can I have you for a minute? I'm in hurry, Ranmaru begged he look to his twin brother for a minute when he saw Satoshi blushed he glimpse secretly knowing Cedrick was happy he grabbed him eagerly out of the conference room.

What do you want Ranmaru? Cedrick asked when he saw Ranmaru.

Lift Antoinette, Cedrick felt gross he knew Antoinette was mad at him but this time Antoinette behave as a normal dog, not doing unnecessary things that will made him to refuse.

Where are you going this time Ranmaru?

Secret take care of my Toni okay? I'll pay you back just only 3 weeks, here's the list of his food… bye… bye… cedi.

After he finished his demand he immediately run away, that Cedrick piss off, maybe he took care of anything, any rough problem but not Antoinette, he brought Antoinette to the conference room that surprised Satoshi.

Wow? What a cute pet? Long time no see Antoinette, Satoshi stand up and take Antoinette from Cedrick.

Where is Ranmaru? Did he leave Antoinette to you? Satoshi asked while Cedrick looked to Antoinette who's very fond of Satoshi but opposite to him…

I don't know, he just run away as always, wait kishimoto-san did he say something to you? Cedrick asked as always Cyril answered rudely.

Almost nothing, but Toni come here! Cyril replied and summoned Toni in Cedrick surprised Toni come to Cyril side, he jump and sit to his lap.

Toni, where is Ranmaru? It seems you knew where is he? Can you answer me honestly?

Sure Cyril-same, Ran-chan, my master was currently as a substitute professor in a special student, in "Cashimera Ships" Cyril glimpsed knowing that in the same ship they were having a business meeting to a largest clan in Europe.

Thank you Toni, now do you want me to take care of you?

Sure, master Cyril, Toni answered but Cedrick become mad why Antoinette respecting Cyril more than him.

We should hurry, and also Cedrick, did you prepare well for the presentation in Cashimera?

Yes, Satoshi and also Antoinette we can't brought a dog won't you mind to back to your true from?

Why should I listen to you? Cedi-sama, I just listen to my master so stop acting as my lord because you're merely evil.

That's enough Toni, director is right, if you want to see your master would you mind to back to your true form?

Yes, master Cyril…

After Antoinette replied Satoshi laughed furiously he can't image Cedrick will be pissed to a loyal dog (or a familiar) that only listen to his master or to his love interest?

While I'm far to Cyril can I get rid of my feeling for him? Or I'll regret if I lose him?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sealed memories

Cashimera S281

Welcome aboard to us, do you think Ranmaru was in a cabin? Satoshi asked but Cedrick replied madly.

Well at least we have a sniffing dog at ease we can find Ranmaru but Cedrick didn't finish what he was trying to say when Satoshi yelled when he saw Claude in front desk of the cabin.

Claude! Long time no see, how's his highness is he alright?

Yes, it's nice to meet you again director Sheratini, you become attached to Kirigaya-san, and well I'm hurry see you later, Kirigaya-san, Cyril-sama.

Are you alright Toni? Why are you mad? Cyril asked but Antoinette didn't reply.

Antoinette, tell me did you smell that guy again?

Yes, Cedi-sama, if he dare to lay his hand to my master, I'll surely kill him this time, and also Cyril-sama will you protect my master right?

Don't make him promise anything remember Ranmaru was not yet his mate, Cedrick teased still his not comfortable when his around Cyril.

Hey two of you stop that nonsense conversation, Satoshi interfered but those two still fighting.

Then I promise to you, when he fell in love with me I'll make him as my eternal mate that won't leave my side eternally….

Sure I'll wait for that…

Take my word, director…

Please excuse me I have an appointment Cyril excused himself while Toni follow.

Hey? Cedrick you two like a fighting sibling, but Cyril-san seemed change well it's because of Ranmaru?

They were not in love each other, just a play only, I'm afraid that guy will hurt Ranmaru…. But I have his word, Cedrick said he knew when a Ceres majestic promise no matter how long still they kept they word.

You're wrong, they just fell in love with each other without knowing, so don't judge Cyril-san, and also I just notice this day that Cyril-san was the vice chairman of the corporation.

What? I thought his just a secretary of yours, Cedrick looked for his signature, he was stunned too, Satoshi is right.

So his Airen's business partner?

That's impossible, these two are enemies too, and that's why I was stunned when I look again.

So were resemblances again? Wait do you want to tour this ship before our clients came?

Sure, that would be nice but I'm hungry wont you mind if we go first to cafeteria or what so ever to in his surprised Cedrick clutch him offer his blood but he laughed out loud.

I'm not talking about that, I want food but thanks to your offer Cedrick.

Sure as you wish, Cedrick replied still not letting go of his prey he held his chin, while his hand exploring his face that made Satoshi shivered while his heart beat rage rapidly…

When did you bring me here Cedrick? Satoshi amazed he felt Cedrick's illusions gotten him.

I'm a Ceres majestic so be aware of my capabilities but surely I can't manage to manipulate your emotions because if I do have I will dictate to love me 10 times than you do to Airen.

10 times? What was that about? Well why don't you try to seduce me maybe I just fell in love with you the way you do want, Satoshi glimpse seductively, he felt maybe soon he'll fall to Cedrick more than what ~ how long to Airen.

Maybe I should but not now I just want to feed you and nothing else and those pink lips of yours teases me to devour them, maybe I'm out of my mind after confessing he invade Satoshi's lips, he explored it…

He felt he missed Satoshi's lips madly…

Oh? My did I really do? Just forgive me huh Satoshi? Cedrick teasingly apologize but Satoshi do not mind anything he do as long as he obeying Airen's order but it was too unfair for Cedrick being "used" "a replacement only" no place to occupied…

In music class, Cyril just barge and apologize for being late that surprised the "special student" especially Ranmaru.

I'm sorry I'm late, I'm Kishimoto Cyril I will occupied my friend place can I? Sensei.

Is that maestro Kishimoto? Why is here? All student babble, all of them are confuse, puzzled what was exactly happening?

Why are you here? Cyril, or would you rather my assistant for now?

Sure as you wish, your discussing about music right, all of you, let me ask you to define music as you choose a piece that you'll define and why? Then play it with the exact feeling, emotion you want it to express.

Cyril ordered, each student describe their favorite piece and explain why it is your music? And define your emotions according to you…Ranmaru just watch how Cyril takes his place…

Class dismissed… Ranmaru said he felt happy yet confused of "his illness" while Cyril was worried that Ranmaru felt out of place in his own class.

Toni, are you hungry? Did Cedrick forget to feed you? Why are you acting like that? Ranmaru worriedly asked, Toni replied that made Ranmaru unease now Cyril is there too.

Ran-chan? Sheraih unmistaken see standing in front of him but in their surprised Toni get madder and attack Sheraih but Ranmaru stop him…

Toni apologizes! Did I teach you to disrespect huh?

I'm sorry, master but I'm sorry I cannot obey to apologize to that killer, master Toni replied if his master wasn't there maybe he killed that guy.

That's fine Ran-chan, I know its fault but- he felt his voice locked on his throat when he saw Cyril standing beside Ranmaru his knees fail and his body tremulous by unknown circumstances.

Long time no see, your highness oh it seems you forgotten about me? Cyril teased, he knew his not mad for killing his Airen but only to think he died for nothing.

I do not forget you, Cyril-sama please don't punish me like this, I don't know what's going to my mind I didn't mean to kill Airen-sama I just get controlled by someone I begged you… Cyril, glimpse seeing Sheraih begging for his freedom, his just controlling himself, being soft and kind wasn't his true nature but when he heard, Ranmaru's voice he just let Sheraih free from his binding while Claude wasn't doing anything he do really understand why Cyril went that far, after letting Sheraih free Cyril grabbed Ranmaru's hand and left two of them alone…

Hey? Cyril are you alright? Why are you that mad is that this way of Ceres majestic huh?

Airen is nothing to me, just Airen is important to each vampire lives that's why I got mad and also when I heard you were nearly killed by him, Cyril reason out but he didn't believe.

Cyril do you think no one will treasure you like what everyone treasure Airen? I mean they treasured Airen-sama as ~ Cyril interfered and stop Ranmaru talking nonsense things that will make him remember of that happened in his past.

Ranmaru, after this work of yours does you have another one? I just need a secretary do you want to work for me?

I don't want to work for you maybe if I mistake, I'll be punish by you… in your own gosh its creepy, Ranmaru teased he wanted Cyril to smile like always but in their surprised Cyril's brown eyes turned red…

Hey! What's wrong with you Cyril? I'm just kidding, hey! Where are you going? Ranmaru swift grabbed his wrist but Cyril takes it out of his grip.

You know Cyril, you act like my brother, you two wanted to deny you need blood badly… maybe I'm not your mate but I'm not fool.

If you knew then please leave me alone, I know you can see premonition, that's why, if you don't leave me alone maybe I treat you as my prey and suck your blood.

But in his surprised, Ranmaru open his shirts button and willingly offered his blood, as he wish, Cyril not (stop) holding back his just pierced Ranmaru's pale skin while Ranmaru came up, when that tainted memories aggravate to returned back… Cyril felt his changes, he felt nervous probably he hurt Ranmaru but why his not running away from me? Or push me? Cyril thought.

Did I hurt you? Answer me Ranmaru? Cyril worriedly asked he thought maybe there's an internal effect to Ranmaru his "fearful fangs".

No, you didn't hurt me, just I'm nervous becoming your prey but I'm just curious do you love someone before Frances that resemble to Airen-sama I mean eternal love? Ranmaru asked while holding back his tears soon to come out.

Yes, actually his Yuki-chan's younger brother, Kirigaya Yurimaru I first met him into a party, like you his a pianist he love disgusting and always comedian… but he died 13 years ago, Cyril said but Ranmaru immediately changed the mood by pointing his necklace came from Yurimaru.

Oh? A cursed necklace? Do you know the myth behind that necklace? If not listen "it's about forbidden love" between Shelby-sama and Claude that no matter how you wait as long as you trust each other, no tragedies, sorrow, pain, can separate two of you, wait where's the partner of that necklace?

How did you know about this necklace? Tell me Ranmaru it's a secret between me and Yuri I know you're a Sheratini but it was left to us "Kashiwagi".

You? a Kashiwagi? Huh? Your Cyril? Ranmaru felt he himself, gave a hint that Cyril will discover his hidden identity.

I'm Kashiwagi Sairin, I'm Airen's brother why? You didn't expect? But about that necklace who told you about that!

There's a book that Rey-sama gave to me, there a letter about that necklace, so I remember why? Do you think I knew who is Kirigaya-sama? Ranmaru got an idea to hid his identity to his dear but he need to be brave to not fall to Cyril trap.

You do not knew him personally but probably you can be him Cyril said straight to the point but in his surprised Ranmaru just laughed… like Cyril was joking around.

Wait! Cyril you do not want to go to your own cabin? I'm about Ranmaru didn't finish what he was trying to say when Cedrick and Satoshi open the door…

Oh? Ranmaru, what a nice smell, Satoshi happily said but Ranmaru replied him harshly.

Do I know you? I do not speak to traitor, please excuse me, Ranmaru said that Satoshi didn't expect.

What do you mean Ranmaru? Did I say badly? Them ~ what are you talking about?

Then let me remind you something Kirigaya Yuki-sama what you "regret" pushing them to their mere death I'm good I'm not, Ranmaru said that surprised Satoshi he finally understand what he was trying to say.

Listen to me I didn't mean to hurt you please believe in me do you know what happened after that she decided to die with you! I know it's my fault, but Satoshi cannot finish what he was trying to say when he tears came out.

But you did, but I'm not worst like you, maybe I ended up to forget your existence, but unlike you I'm not going to hurt you physically or destroyed your name… just forget what happen, Ranmaru said he brace himself he did not cry or show his feelings to his dear twin brother…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sayonara

After 3 weeks

Ranmaru hid himself, he left the mansion, his identity and his mate….

Satoshi, did Ranmaru come here? Cedrick asked but Satoshi said no when Cyril overhead it he forced Satoshi to tell him who is Ranmaru? And why his acting likes that?

Cyril-san, Sheratini Ranmaru is my long lost twin brother, an accident happened, Yuri was about to save Sayaka but someone pushed me I saved Sayaka but he fell but it seems someone save him, I know it's my fault but he doesn't need to leave.

Suddenly someone interrupted them that surprised them very much.

Why I'm not welcome here? Ranmaru said, he felt those glares will break him into a piece.

Where have you been Ranmaru! Everyone worriedly said but simply Ranmaru just laughed.

I just came here because Cyril called me nothing else, maybe some spill out my past but it's nothing mow, and also I came here to talk to you Yuki-chan.

What is it Yuri? But in his surprised Ranmaru slapped him.

Don't ever call me with that name! Well I came here to warned you the vampire council came up to a conclusion that you was the real culprit behind your lover death I mean your ex-lover, Arithomomania concluded Ranmaru said but Satoshi just slightly (smiled a dark smile).

So what do you want me to do Ranmaru?

I won't up to ask you to search for the culprit, if there's a real death, Ranmaru sarcastically said but Satoshi replied.

You can see the future right Ranmaru tell me how can I erased that guy who's leading the Arithomamania?

Use your Bakuya and get rid of them that's it now… I'm abducting Cyril for a while have a good day.

Wait! Ranmaru, you can't abduct Cyril-san, we have an important meeting, Satoshi yelled Ranmaru just stop and nodded, and he just disappeared.

Conference room

Wow, they were late now? There weeks ago, an accident happened do you think it's strange? Satoshi said but those were not paying attention to him.

In their surprised, Miyuki, Frances and Ranmaru entered in…

Did we made you wait, well I apologize, I'm the president of chairman, I'm Sheratini Ranmaru, also I brought our director Miyazawa Miyuki and a friend of mine, Andoy rainy season ~ I mean Frances no more further introduction, we knew each other Ranmaru ended, he felt his presence in business was same as music…

Shall we the start the presentation? Cedrick asked but seemingly Ranmaru had planned something.

Director, I don't need a presentation that's what lue said, I just simply want a brief about your proposal, is this proposal was in terms of long or short huh?

For a long term, maybe I can specify it well because, you're in hurry right president? Cedrick teased in the same time his testing Ranmaru's capability as the president.

Well we will look forward for your next steps director, don't disappoint us, and will invest 5 billion good jobs… Ranmaru said then he just laughed when he dropped formalities…

Hey! Ranmaru why did you call me Andoy rainy season huh! Frances said but Ranmaru just put a puzzle picture behind her secret proposal in the rain, he took those entire picture and ran away.

What is that Ran-chan? Miyuki asked.

Ranmaru can you call the creator? Satoshi asked, Ranmaru nodded.

Rey-sama, I know you can hear me, Satoshi wants know something from you, can you please come?

Are you sure, your calling him Ran-chan? Miyuki teased but in his surprised someone open the door behind him that made him shiver.

Long time no see, Kirigaya Yurimaru-san and Kirigaya Yuki-san how are you? Rey asked Ranmaru just smiled while Satoshi asked a question.

What is the purpose of requiem serenade to us? Creator no I mean Kashiwagi Miel-sama?

Satoshi rudely asked while Rey just answered his question calmly.

Between the choose one and the sacrifice… I meant is between a twin brother… you, Yuki-san you're the chosen one and Ranmaru is Akuma's tame ~ the sacrifice in short… I think you probably heard about the dark lord of the vampire created by this fool Saitou… I don't know who is this person, exactly, if you want Ranmaru's safety protect him, Yuki-san or you'll lose him too… Rey said he warmed Satoshi and Ranmaru about their destined missions…

Tell me Rey-sama how is he? That power? Can be kill someone in just one glare? Oh! I'm eager to meet him, Ranmaru abruptly said that gained the attention of his brother and friends.

His too cold and no particular feelings, no mercy, rude, violent and last, his very possessive… maybe you can teach him, how to be real person… if ever he abducts you before the judgment day, Satoshi sarcastically introduced his new "puppet".

Well I feel sorry for him, do you know what Ryuuzaki-san, you don't need to locked him up to filled your misses to Rey-sama, because the dark lord wasn't the one who's suffering, may be you trained him too much, because you wanted him to feel, exactly how do you feel when Rey-sama always left you… in short you're the one suffering, Ranmaru unmistaken said that startled Rey.

Ranmaru is right, but everything is decided before we born, were just a puppet to contained the positions of the ~ Satoshi didn't finished what has been talking about when he remember about Airen.

I think Ryuuzaki-san your missing one important character in the story do you think that character is a nuisance for us or the most precious character to complete the judgment… your beloved grandson Kashiwagi a Airen-sama? Satoshi said while Ranmaru is currently preparing evidence.

Here's the evidence regarding Sheratini Cedrick, there's no Cedrick in my family tree… there's an accident happened 7 years ago I most killed a Airen-sama but he told me I saved him from a fearful death planned by someone… but in the next day in the hospital, he forgotten who is he, I told him everything I knew about him, and we did a dare, after 5 years he'll back but, there's someone who tried to killed us that's why after years 7 we returned back so I apologize to you, Yuki but I don't care if you don't forgive me right Airen-sama? Ranmaru said but still Cedrick or merrily Airen is quiet.

Is that true Cedrick no Airen? Satoshi asked he never thought Cedrick was his Airen, he long for…

Yes but I do not recall, everything just a few only but will you still accept me Yuki? Airen endearingly replied, he eagerly grasped Satoshi and glared worriedly for Ranmaru.

Now the cast is all complete, what do you want, Ranmaru? Do you want to serve to him or to die while his destroying the word?

What a nice question well I prefer to serve my Cyril-sama then someone I never met but if ever the dark lord was in disguised of my Cyril-sama well I have no choice but to do my mission, Ryuuzaki-sama.

Ranmaru teased knowing that is not that easy to be tied to a weird dark lord even thought he but a premonition sudden sink into his mind about Satoshi and Airen a fight…

Ranmaru did you saw a premonition again? What is it? Satoshi eagerly lover quarrel.

What the hell, well I kinda like it, what do you think Airen?

Yeah, Airen nodded but still Satoshi was looking forward for this play.

Next day

Narita international airport

Ranmaru! Come here! Satoshi while everyone is watching Yuki what was this sudden trip? Huh but, the passengers noticed Ranmaru as the greatest mistress Kinji and the famous maestro together?

Sheratini-sensei! All girls yelled they all come forward and asked for a piece, just a short preview of his new piece he agreed and talked everyone about it they nodded and let him to play…

_Title: Antoinette blue_

_Violinist: Sheratini Ranmaru_

_I saw a dream a frightening dream pouring over that distancing back_

_I starting looking once again for the warmth that was supposed to be there_

_In a night where I am exposed couldn't find a palace to escape to I was hesitating once again_

_I blamed myself so stay by my side say you will forever until you drown out the devil's voice so that I won't lose you_

_I'll softly make sure_

_Even if important memories becomes mistakes somehow they still seem beautiful_

…_._

_So stay by my side say you will forever until you drown out the devils voice so that I won't lose you_

_I'll softly make sure_

_Even if everything someday becomes a mistake I wouldn't mind became I'd still have "love"…_

Everyone was stunned it's too much to comprehend that they fall to a mysterious yet enthusiastic music played by Ranmaru.

Sensei! Sensei! Can I ask for its title, a weird mysterious girl appeared without looking Ranmaru answered but in his surprised the girls kneel in front of him?

Hey? Are you alright? Ranmaru helped but in his surprised the girl grasped him.

Yes I'm fine master Yuri, the girl whispered that Ranmaru didn't expect…. A girl who's utterly loyal to him returned back.

How are you now Yuribelle? Ranmaru said why- suddenly Yuki interfered.

What are you doing here kaganami-san? You, suddenly disappeared after Yuri's death ~ fake death I meant Satoshi madly asked but Yuribelle ignored him.

Answer him Yuribelle, I order you Ranmaru said Yuribelle nodded as usual harsh words… she pointed out her obligation was not to accompany his master to his very own death.

And also I came here to take you, master Yuri from Kashiwagi! Yuribelle said he glared badly to Airen and especially to Sairin.

What are you talking about Yuribelle Cyril and Airen-sama wasn't our enemy, and also don't accused them without knowing them right Yuki?

"Yeah" Satoshi agreed.

Let me take care of you, master Yuribelle said while taking his mother's suite case.

What her problem huh? And Ranmaru, do you think there something she wasn't to report to you, but she can't speak because she's afraid of Cyril-san and Airen's presence as you think so?

Your wrong Satoshi, as I can remember before the day of my accident a prince type guy told me about "lies behind Kashiwagi" "don't trust them" Ranmaru whispered that made both Ranmaru and Satoshi distrustful to Kashiwagi's.

While in the trip, Satoshi's gaze become more deeper he can't hardly believe that Airen was just using him… but if he is… his in the worst position but Airen held his hand that made him feel shiver…

What your problem Satoshi? Are you alright? He nodded and went to his brother side he asked Cyril if he can talk Ranmaru for a while Cyril agreed… he take his position and seriously asked his brother.

Ranmaru do you think your servant knight or whatever didn't lie on you? What do you know about requiem serenade?

Yes I barely heard it, it started to Kashiwagi's why did you asked? Rammer noted his brother is bothered on something related to their past…

About that I'm disappointed to you, Yuki, but wasn't to find yourself?... you need to gain what you lose and that's your belief… don't let yourself to be controlled by your emotions "messiah" Ranmaru teased, but gazing to the view wasn't usual sight for his brother.

I'm not the "messiah", stop calling me like that Yuri!

Then your fed up with your life how, I'm disappointed to you… did you lose yourself with a façade huh Yuki? When did you became fragile my dear twin brother?

Hey two of you, why are you fighting? Airen interrupted but none of them answered him.

Wait Yuki before you left why you don't show your interest to Kashiwagi Anju-sama, "Jiyuu"…

Thank you Yuri, and I just realized that no one in our clan were still alive just both of us.


End file.
